Breathe
by Soar97
Summary: [Long-Fic] ¿Me sentiré mejor si solo desaparezco? ¿Me sentiría mejor si solo dejo de respirar?
1. Chapter 1

Solo podía observar por la ventana en el bonito paisaje que le regalaba el ferro mientras avanzaba por los rieles. Casas, campos, granjas, de todo un poco había sido espectadora. Fue cuando enfoco sus ojos violetas a mirar a través de la ventana hacia su frente; a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y lentes, conversar y reír junto a hombre un poco regordete de lentes, sentados frente a ella. Notaba sus miradas picaras y sonrojos exagerados mientra se hacían mimos.

Fue cuando paso una señora vendiendo chucherías y dulces en el angosto pasillo, y el hombre no se hizo esperar luego de unas palabras de la mujer, comprando varias cosas y decidió no seguir enfocando su mirada en ellos.

— ¡Sumire-chan! — chillo la mujer hacia la chica quien miraba por la ventana, y ella sobresaltada le devolvió la mirada — Katasuke compro un pastel para ti — le extendió una servilleta con el bizcocho cubierto de crema rosa — Aun queda una hora de viaje, y nada que mejor comer algo ¡anda, tómalo! — le animaba con su gran sonrisa.

Ella solo mira el pastel y sus manos sudan dudando si aceptarlo. La castaña suspira al darse cuenta, y tan predecible y energética que es, tomo una de sus manos y le entrega el pastel con cuidado de que no se cayera. Sumire le mira sorprendida, ella solo le guiño un ojo, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Espero te guste, Sumire, se que te gusta mucho los pasteles — fue Katasuke quien hablo con una amable sonrisa, y ella observo como devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas—. Vamos, come.

Sumire miro nuevamente el pastel, y en ese momento se vio a ella en otro lugar, en una pequeña mesa, en una versión mas pequeña mirando con una sonrisa inocente a una mujer preparar frente a ella un pastel parecido a ese. Cerro sus ojos, apretándolos como si hubiera sido un recuerdo doloroso.

—Gracias — habla finalmente mirándolos. Su voz era apagada, su voz tenia un tono amargado. Pero, si era sincero su agradecimiento. La castaña asintió con una sonrisa cálida para luego ella destapar una bolsa igualmente de frituras.

Sumire solo siguió observando por la ventana, comiendo con tristeza.

Nunca había estado en ese pueblo. Sumire observaba a las personas pasar con sus brazos detrás en su espalda. Estaban en lo que parecía una agosta pero movida calle con tiendas frente a frente, y precisamente estaba ubicada afuera y aun lado de una esperando a que Katasuke comprara unas cosas, a su lado Akita disfrutaba de un refresco contenta, el cual ella se había negado a uno cuando llegaron.

— Sumire — ella pronuncia su nombre, y la mira enseguida—. ¿Quiere que te compre algunas blusas o pantalones? — al frente había una tienda de ropa precisamente.

— ¿Eh? — aquello le sorprendió —. No es necesario, estoy bien con mi ropa.

Akita suspiro, y lanzo el envase del refresco a un cesto. Pego un brinco al no fallar, para luego mirarla fijamente.

— He visto tus prendas, muchas están desgastadas, otras seguro te quedan muy ajustadas. Tienes diecisiete, te haría bien ropa nueva — anima colocando una mano en su hombro. Sumire no sabia que decir —. Se que es duro, pero confía en Katasuke, confía en mi — llevo otra mano a su cabello revolviendo un poco, y aquel tacto cálido la hizo flaquear.

Bajo la mirada, y miro aun lado.

— Esta bien, pero solo un par de blusas.

Akita aplaudió contenta, y tomo su mano para llevarla a la tienda. En medio de la caminata sacaba su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Katasuke en donde se encontraban. Sumire miro la pequeña tienda, la verdad, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, siempre le había emocionaba comprar ropa. Y pensó que en ese presente ya no seria así, pero, Akita le había vuelto un poco la emoción en ese momento.

— Tienen prendas muy interesantes — opinaba Akita mirando los estantes y maniquís.

Sumire siguió por otro lado, y fue cuando se encontró de frente con un vestido blanco con estampado de flores violetas de tirantes, estiro su mano para tocarlo, era precioso.

— Llevaremos ese también— Akita se situó a su lado tomándola, depositandolo en una canasta donde había tres blusas de de algodón de diferentes colores y modelos, junto a un pantalón y un short. Sumire iba a decir algo, pero Akita se aparto rápidamente. Luego de no interesarse por mas nada, la castaña paso a pagar y Sumire la espero cerca de la puerta de cristal mirando hacia afuera.

En eso noto a Katasuke esperándolas con una sonrisa. Fue cuando en un parpadeo un joven rubio llegaba corriendo y sin fijarse tropezaba con él, casi haciendo que se cayera las bolsas. Este se disculpo rápidamente para seguir corriendo, mas atrás aparecieron tres chicos de igual manera apurados, pero no tropezaron milagrosamente con el hombre quien miraba de un lado a otro nervioso.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, debía admitir que Katasuke era gracioso. Podía ver entonces, que había visto Akita en él, o al menos una de sus razones.

Katasuke introdujo la llave en la puerta caoba de esa acogedora casa. Era de un estilo campestre, amplio, con cierto toque entre humilde y lujoso. Habían llegado a un pequeña urbanización, y la mayoría de las casas tenían el mismo modelo, salvo algunas modificaciones en ciertas partes que seguro habían agregado con los años.

Dejaron las cosas un momento en el pasillo principal, y Sumire observo una larga escalera estilo caracol al piso de arriba. Akito llego y le indico que su habitación estaba identificada, e incluso le comento que tenia propio baño por si quería tomar una ducha antes de la cena que prepararía en ese instante. Ademas de estar equipada con varias cosas.

— Si

Llego a la habitación dejado primero su bolso personal, y maleta, seguido de las bolsas donde habían guardado lo que Akita le había comprando sobre la cama. Toco el colchón, y era tan suave. Miro al rededor; la puerta del closet, la puerta del baño, un pequeño balcón, un tocador vació, un sillón a un lado del ventanal que daba al balcón, una alfombra a sus pies, y un televisor guindado a la pared.

Fue enseguida al baño, y parpadeo al verlo equipado con shampoo, cepillo de dientes, toallas, jabón, y demás cosas de uso personal. Se pregunto quien se había encargado de todo, llegando a la conclusión de que debía ser un conocido de Akita o Katasuke. Se despojo de su ropa dejándola en un cesto de ropa cerca de la puerta, y abrió la regadera. Su mano derecha fue la primera en hacer contacto con el agua, el cual estaba fría.

Frió.

De esa manera se sentía.

Sus piernas flaquearon y fue que paso, se arrodillo frente a la regadera y abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su cara entre sus pálidos muslos. Fue inevitable; sus mejillas se humedecieron, sus lagrimas caían sin tener la intención de parar por mas que las quiso retener. Quiso gritar, quiso golpear algo. Pero solo se mantenía inmóvil. Llorando, abrazando sus piernas, y con cada segundo su respiración haciéndose mas pesada, como si se ahogara.

Pero ya no quería retenerlo, se permitió desahogarse en ese cuarto de baño.

Media hora después, salio del baño envuelta en una toalla. Sus ojos algo rojos e irritados, y deprimidos. Se vistió rápidamente con un mono color negro, y una blusa de botones color lavanda. Elevo la mirada una vez vestida hacia el tocador y inmediatamente vio su reflejo.

Su largo cabello morado caía en su espalda, llevo una mano a el para acariciar un mechón. Sonrió débil, recordando algo, su mente volviendo a viajar hacia el pasado. Camino hacia tocador y se sentó en el pequeño banco. Llevo sus manos a su cabello y prosiguió hacerse una trenza de lado. Al terminar, la miro fijamente...

Y...

Llevo una mano a su pecho y apretó.

Solo quería que dejara de doler tanto.

Se sobresalto al mirar a Akita aparecer detrás de ella mirándole con compasión, en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

— Debes comer algo Sumire-chan — dejo la bandeja sobre el tocador, su voz tan cálida. Akita era una mujer muy hermosa y cálida —. Otro día si quieres come con nosotros, descansa, fue un viaje largo — revolvió su cabello, y con una ultima sonrisa abandono el cuarto.

Sumire miro la bandeja, y luego de tanto, una apenas visible sonrisa se vio en sus labios. Si, ellos dos eran muy buenas personas, pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

Alzo su mano para tocar las gotas de lluvia, miraba concentraba como se deslizaban en su mano. Ubicada en el balcón de su habitación bajo el techito de este apoyada del barandal. Siendo de mañana, la lluvia caía a cantaros ese día. Observo entonces como poco a poco iba disminuyendo las gotas, hasta solo ser apenas visibles para luego desaparecer por completo.

Amaba la lluvia, bailar o correr bajo ella, pisar los pequeños charcos y saltar alegre... con su madre. Apretó el barandal al pensar en lo ultimo, y sus hombros se tensaron. Fue cuando un destello amarillo la hizo bajar su mirada al captar su completa atención. En la casa de al lado, noto como una niña salia corriendo al jardín y alzaba sus brazos hacia el cielo emocionada, para luego correr hacia los hermosos girasoles que ella misma había admirado desde que llego hace tres días desde su balcón.

Tres días que no había querido salir mucho de su habitación, pese a la suplicas de Akita para que salieran un rato a distraerse, conocieran a los vecinos. Sobre todo a un conocido de Katasuke quien era que había acomodado todo para cuando llegaran, como había adivinado desde que vio la casa tan equipada y según el propio Katasuke, hacia mas de diez años que no pisaba dicho lugar.

Observo entonces a la niña por primera vez desde que llego, parecía inspeccionar los girasoles. Sintió algo en su pecho, como algo cálido al verla tan concentrada como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Sin esperarlo o siquiera verlo, una tunee sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era una lastima no hubiera un espejo en el momento para que ella lo notara.

Su entusiasmo tan inocente, había tocado su corazón.

— Sumire-chan — Akita hizo acto de presencia en su habitación.

Sumire dedico una ultima mirada a la pequeña niña, y sin darse cuenta, otra persona en el momento en el que se giro por completo se empezó a acercar también a los girasoles. Se adentro y parpadeo al ver en las manos de una sonriente Akita un uniforme escolar. Entonces fue cuando lo recordó, la pequeña conversación que habían mantenido el día anterior; donde le platicaba que al menos continuar sus estudios, precisamente; terminar su ultimo año en preparatoria.

Miro con duda un segundo el uniforme.

— Arregle todo, podrás empezar este lunes — comenta dejando el unirme guindado en la puerta del closet—. La directora accedió sin problemas al ver tu gran rendimiento académico—. Katasuke salio hace cinco minutos, dijo te compraría materiales escolares.

O quizás le di lastima, pensó la chica.

— ¿Quieres almorzar?

Sumire iba a negarse pero su estomago rugió, haciéndola abrir sus ojos de par en par y un tunee rosa apareció en sus mejillas, causando la risa cantarina de la castaña quien aplaudió emocionada. Sumire miro aun lado tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por el inesperado y divertido momento.

— Eso es un si, por suerte, casi estará listo el pasticho de berenjena — hizo un gesto como si fuera lo mas rico del mundo al pestañear—. También habrá corteza de pan frito, se que te encanta — guiño un ojo.

Sumire observo detenidamente a la castaña, su corazón se estrujo al procesar o comprender todo lo que hacia por ella. Ella pensaba que no personas tan buenas como esa mujer, no debían ser tan amables con su persona. Y debía de admitir que sentía bien que al menos ella y Katasuke, no la juzgaran, por mas que se lo mereciera.

Miro la espalda de Akita mientras bajaban algo abrumada.

— Me encantaría ver esa película, los tres juntos.

Estaban las dos en el jardín, sin prevenirlo Akita la había convencido a Sumire de almorzar afuera. Una mesa y un tordo las protegía de los fuertes rayos de sol luego de lo nublado de hace rato. Todo el almuerzo había estado delicioso, y solo faltaba terminar aquella refrescante limonada con hielo.

Akita disfrutaba todo muy alegre.

— ¿De que genero es la película?

La castaña se quedo inmóvil un momento, para luego mirar sorprendida a la chica quien miraba el pequeño canasto donde antes habían estado las cortezas de pan. Nunca pensó le preguntaría mas la película, sino solo se quedaría callada asintiendo a lo que ella decía, estuviera de acuerdo o no. Sonrió para si misma, orgullosa de ver en ella adaptándose mas a su persona, como también de haber escogido el lugar correcto para que ella fuera, de a poco, volviendo a respirar con calma.

— ¡Akita!

Ambas alzaron la cabeza al escuchar un grito nervioso o ahogada de Katasuke desde el interior de la casa. La castaña miro confundida a la chica, para luego levantarse rápidamente en su dirección. Sumire se levanto para comenzar a levantar los platos, y fue cuando algo toco su pie. Agacho la mirada al ver un balón amarillo y un girasol en el medio.

— Disculpe — escucho una pequeña y dulce voz. Elevo su mirada hacia la cerca que separaba aquella casa con la de Katasuke. Parpadeo al ver que era la pequeña de los girasoles. Su cabello corto azabache y pequeñas perlas azules le miraba fijamente curiosa—. Podría alcanzarme mi balón, lamento si la molesto señorita.

Sumire sintió una gota resbalar por su nuca, y se pregunto como esa pequeña había alcanzado esa altura de la cerca. Tomo el balón enseguida y camino hacia su dirección. No era buena con las palabras en ese momento, así que solo extendió lo mejor que pudo para que la niña lo tomara con sus brazos. Al tomarla, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente, tan ampliamente que la hizo parpadear al ver que tal alegría podía irradiar esa pequeña hacia los demás.

— ¡Gracias! —

Sumire solo asintió.

— ¿Como te llamas?

— Sumire — respondió, le parecía extraño una niña fuera mas activa conversando que ella.

— Bonito nombre, yo soy Himawari — alago y se presento la pequeña. De repente, se escucho un llamado, precisamente era a la niña —. Bueno, me tengo que ir, ojala podamos jugar juntas y conversar algún día. Veo que son nuevos, hace tiempo no teníamos vecinos —de nuevo pronunciaron su nombre, ella volteo hacia atrás para asentir para luego mirarla nuevamente—. Nos vemos, mi madre me llama debe ser algo importante, hasta luego Sumire-chan.

Y la niña con una ultima sonrisa se perdió de su vista.

Sumire solo quedo ahí, de pie, sin pensarlo quedo en blanco a causa de la interacción inesperada con la pequeña niña de los girasoles. Imaginándose un momento, que ella corría feliz con su balón morado tras el llamado de su madre hacia la casa. Pero esa ya no era su realidad, porque aunque lo aceptaba no era lo mismo que superarlo.

No. No era lo mismo.

Y no creía poder hacerlo. Esa era su realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ubico aquellas escaleras en un intento vago, realmente solo quería devolverse y encerrarse en su habitación. Dormir, comer, dormir, bañarse, y volver a dormir. Esa había sido su rutina desde que llego, pero ahora se agregaría el despertarse temprano para ir a la institución escolar durante todo el día, para luego regresar, hacer las tareas, y finalmente dormir.

Alzo la mirada, mirando la puerta de vidrio de aquel edificio.

Lugar donde terminaría su preparatoria.

Katasuke la había dejado hace unos diez minutos, y todavía no se dignaba a entrar. También recordó que le había dicho que ella regresaría por su cuenta. Miro haca sus pies, como esperando estos se movieran por si solos. Pero no, solo esperaban que ella lo hiciera. Solo que ella no estaba lista, no estaba lista para afrontar estar delante y rodeada de mas personas. No, ella solo quería estar en un área silenciosa, sola. Quería estar sola.

Sin duda, sabia que solo había aceptado aquello al final por la devoción de Akita.

— ¿Estas perdida?

Volteo al escuchar una voz aguda detrás de ella, giro la mirada encontrándose con una mediana muchacha de cabello castaño en dos coletas y ojos café muy amigables, portando el mismo uniforme escolar. Sumire sintió el sudor bajar por su cuello, para luego solo negar.

— ¿Quiere que te ayude en algo entonces?

Miro nuevamente a sus ojos, eran tan amables.

— ¿Sabes donde queda la clase 5-A?

Entonces la chica solo sonrió, y asintió.

Ingreso a un aula repleta de chicos sumamente alborotados y cada quien en sus grupos, la chica de hace rato estaba aun con ella. Hablo sobre compartir la misma clase, y le dijo la siguiera. Sumire enfoco sus ojos violetas en todos los alumnos ahí, sintió su cuerpo temblar y por un momento se vio en otro lugar muy parecido, pero las personas ahí le miraban de arriba abajo, juzgándola fríamente con la mirada.

Llevo una mano a su pecho y apretó fuerte.

Fue un tacto en su hombro la hizo regresar. La chica que se había presentando como Namida le indico la siguiera en aquella aula. Noto algunas mirada mientras pasaba, seguramente al ser un rostro nuevo. Era algo que no podía evitar y lo sabia desde que se le planteo ir a la escuela nuevamente.

— Vamos, siéntate — señalo dos mesas juntas—. Yo estoy justo al lado, hasta ahora no compartía mesa con nadie — sonrió sentándose a su izquierda. Sumire dejo sus cosas y solo se sentó.

— Gracias.

— ¡Namida!

Sumire alzo la mirada al escuchar una voz femenina acercándose. Era una bonita castaña de ojos verde, su cabello muy corto y portaba una sudadera sobre su uniforme escolar. Saludo con un abrazo a Namida, para luego dejar sus cosas en la mesa delante de ellas.

— Buenos días Wasabi-chan— entonces Namida palmeo sus manos, y miro a su compañera—. Conoce a Sumire-chan, es nueva.

La chica Wasabi sonrió abiertamente, y pasaron a presentarse debidamente.

...

Sumire miro a ambas chicas de reojo mientras caminaban por las transitadas calles luego de un día agotador en la escuela. Le habían insistido bastante en el recreo que fuera con ellas un rato al centro, y así conociera mejor dicho pueblo. Dudo por no sabe cuantos minutos, para finalmente aceptar, de todos modos tendría que pasar por el centro para tomar el bus hasta la casa de Akita y Katasuke.

Miro la soda en su mano y bebió un poco.

— Ne, Sumire-chan, ¿son bonitos verdad?— la chica Namida la saco de su pensamientos y observo que apuntaba con su dedo hacia una vitrina llena de peluches—. Me encanta el gorrión, se ve tan pequeñito y dulce— chillo emocionada. Wasabi apunto un gato de tono verdes y amarillos, con una sonrisa como la del gato del mundo de Alicia; Cheshire.

Sumire se acerco y miro los peluches uno por uno, en eso, uno como de especia de criatura mitológica llamo su atención aun lado en la parte superior. Sonrió para si misma, su forma tan extraña de tigre, serpiente, mono y quien sabe de que animal era su espalda, todo en uno, llamo mucho su atención.

Un lamento llego a sus oídos y viro la mirada hacia aun lado.

— Me encantaría Kagura-senpai me lo regalara — la castaña afincaba su frente en la vidriera.

— ¿Kagura-senpai? — Sumire mordió su labio al ver que se le había salido y no quería ser imprudente, ella no quería parecer una chismosa. Pero la chica Wasabi le hizo seña para que se acercara un poco.

— Es un senpai que trae enamorada a Namida, se graduó el año pasado, pero sin duda aun es fácil seguir encontrárselo en este pueblo chico— Wasabi miro a su amiga decaída—. Vamos Namida, nada esta perdido — intento animarla—. ¿Vamos por un helado? — sugiera mirando a ambas chicas.

Sumire miro el cielo enseguida, ya estaba anocheciendo. Miro a ambas chicas y se disculpo diciendo que era tarde, y no tenia teléfono para avisarle a su tutora que se desviaría mas esa tarde. Ambas chicas entendieron y tan amables como se habían comportado ese día, la acompañaron a tomar un autobús.

Sumiro miro a ambas chicas desde el transporte, ambas se despedían alzando sus manos sobre la acera. Sonrió para si misma sin verlo, debía admitir que no había sido tan mal día a pesar de no querer salir para nada de aquella casa.

Bajo de este quince minutos después e ingreso a la residencia. Los faroles alumbrando a medida que avanzaba por la acera, sujeto su mochila fuertemente y sintió alivio al ver la casa el frente de la casa de Akita y Katasuke.

— ¡Pásamela Himawari!

Alzo su mirada al oír aquel nombre. Cuatro personas jugaban en la calle a la pelota, tres chicos y justamente la pequeña niña que anteriormente se había presentando con ella. Se quedo quieta por un momento observando el juego, hasta que la pequeña noto su presencia y alzo una mano saludándola muy alegre.

Sumire se tenso al ahora tener ahora a los tres chicos mirándola. Uno de ellos incluso pregunto a la pequeña quien era la muchacha, su cabello era rubio y de ojos azules, alto y de expresión simpática. La pelo morado se sobresalto no queriendo se acercaran y alzo solo su mano rápidamente a la pequeña para no hacerle desaire y se metió a la casa casi corriendo.

Sumire suspiro tranquila al estar finalmente adentro.

Avanzo rápidamente queriendo encerrarse en su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar Akita. La mujer salio por el arco de la cocina con un delantal y algo de harina en su rostro.

— Estaba preocupada ¿Por que tardaste tanto?

Sumire miro el brillo de preocupación de la castaña, y se sintió mal.

— Lo siento — mordió su labio inferior—. Una chicas del instituto me invitaron a dar una vuelta—ladeo su cabeza pensado en ambas chicas. Inesperadamente la mujer dio un pequeño salto y la tomo de las manos realmente confundiendola.

— ¿Entonces hiciste amigas? — mueve las manos de la adolescente al son de sus caderas. Sumire cuestiono esa pregunta, y ladeo nuevamente la cabeza. Apenas se conocían, no sabia si considerarlas amigas.

 _Amigas._

— Somos compañeras.

— Por supuesto, solo me alegra hayas echo conocidos el primer día — la salto y giro en sus talones—. La cena va a estar lista dentro de cinco minutos, tomas un baño y bajas ¿de acuerdo? — fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perderse por el arco hacia la cocina.

Sumire solo asintió y subió a su habitación finalmente.

Dejo su mochila en la peinadora y camino rápidamente hacia el ventanal para cerrar las cortinas para cuando saliera del baño poderse vestir cómodamente, en eso sus orbes violetas no lo evitaron y dieron hacia afuera, específicamente hacia donde aquellos chicos y la pequeña niña de los girasoles aun jugaban con la pelota al fútbol.

Noto como los cuatro reían mientra corrían de un lado a otro.

Reír.

¿Que se sentiría reír tan naturalmente ahora?


	4. Chapter 4

Miraba su sencillo vestido constantemente y estiraba con sus manos varias veces la parte de su falda, como si escudara su ansiedad con ello. Y es que esperaba desde hace cinco minutos a que llegaran sus compañeras, quienes les había propuesto e invitado con anterioridad en la escuela a ir a evento deportivo en el pueblo ese preciso día.

Apretó su bolso de lado y empezaba a creer que se le habían olvidado.

En realidad ella había llegado muy temprano. Akita incluso había ayudado con eso, al levantarse mas temprano y llamado a su puerta antes de la hora.

Miro a sus sandalias.

Akita ponía mucho empeño en ayudarla. Era un gesto que atesoraría.

— ¡Aquí estamos!

Escucho el grito de Wasabi, y medio giro su cuerpo para observarla, junto a ella Namida también corría con una tranquila sonrisa. Y en ese momento en que se acercaban, Sumire pensó en el tiempo que ya tenia compartiendo con ellas en la escuela y salidas: Un mes, un mes ya había pasado desde que llego, y realmente era increíble como aquellas chicas la habían hecho parte de su pequeño circulo de amistad, y el como ella sin prevenirlo había aceptado estar con ella.

Sumire pensó en que quizás Akita tenia razón, quizás aquel pueblo la hacia respirar con calma y dejaba aun lado su escudo de auto protegerse del mundo, para que este no le dañara mas.

Ambas llegaron a su lado, y luego de saludarse emprendieron camino hacia donde se haría el evento mencionado, guiando por supuesto a Sumire.

— Espero te guste el evento deportivo que organiza Konoha — hablaba Wasabi muy emocionada. Sumire noto que la chica iba vestida cómodamente con ropa deportiva, y adivino que seguro participaría en alguno de los juegos. Notaba era alguien muy atlética en las clases de educación física—. Aunque Namida viene mas que todo a ver a los chicos jugar — bromea ganándose una pequeña risa llena de coquetería de la castaña de dos coletas.

Llegaron a un bonito y abundante parque, donde a medida que avanzaban Sumire se encontraba o topaba con muchas pancartas decorativas, ademas de diferentes tipos de decoración dándole vida a los arboles y postes de luz, y ademas puestos de comida a lo largo del camino. Mas atrás, terrenos divididos para diferentes tipos juegos; fútbol, voleibol, basquetbol, y personas preparando juegos recreativos.

Todo era tan divertido, con los niños correteando de un lado a otro.

Nunca había ido a un evento deportivo, y mucho menos como el que estaba presenciado.

— Miren ahí, encontré un espacio libre para nosotras— indico Namida señalando un pequeño lugar debajo de un árbol. Las tres caminaron hacia ahí enseguida. La chica saco y coloco una manta para marca el espacio—. Oh, y aquí tenemos buena vista hacia los juegos — señala emocionada mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Participaras en algún juego? — cuestiona Sumire a Wasabi, mientras se sentaban.

— Espero emocionada participar, en el de fútbol — exclama emocionada—. El año pasado, incluso gane una medalla a mejor goleadora femenina, espero este año repetir lo mismo— sonríe victoriosa.

Sumire asintió respetando su emoción y observo entonces como llegaban mas personas al evento. Sus orbes violetas no pudieron evitar mirar hacia los círculos que formaban algunas pequeñas familias. Noto los niños saltando sobre sus padres emocionados, y sus madres regañandoles, pero un así con sonrisa en sus rostros, por sus brincos descuidados.

Miro hacia aun lado, abrumada e intimidada con cada escena.

En eso noto a Namida levantarse para ir por algo de beber y bocadillos, y Wasabi aprovecho para acercarse a la mesa correspondiente de organización deportiva, donde debían inscribir su nombre si quería participar en alguno de los juegos. Mientras se levantaba, comento preocupada de que esperaba no se hubieran llenado ya los cupos.

Coloco sus manos en sus muslos y espero que alguna regresara.

Un frisbee callo al borde del mantel sobresaltando-la, y miro el objeto confundida.

— Oh, pero si tu eres aquella chica— escuchar aquella voz cerca suyo hablandole, la confundido aun mas. Giro su rostro entonces, encontrándose con un simpático muchacho rubio y orbes azules. Parpadeo al recordar inmediatamente quien era, y no supo a donde mirar cuando el se agacho al tomar el frisbee—. Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, mi hermana te llamo aquella vez cuando jugábamos ¿te acuerdas? — seguía hablando el chico con una sonrisa amistosa.

Sumire comprendió que se refería a la pequeña niña girasol, aunque podría ser mas que obvio. Tenia rasgos faciales muy similares, donde el cabello era en lo único que diferían. Y por supuesto, en la edad. También recordó en que no lo había visto mas desde aquel día que jugaba con su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? mi hermana no lo menciono bien aquella vez.

— ¿Disculpa? — pronuncio al no a verle prestado de toda atención por estar metida en sus pensamientos.

— Tu nombre — aquella gran sonrisa que esbozo la aturdió de sobre manera—. Yo soy Uzumaki Boruto — prosigue a extender su mano hacia Sumire quien aun encontraba ese inesperado cruce muy extraño.

Miro la mano que le ofrecía el chico, y viéndolo de nuevo en dirección hacia su rostro. Aprecio mucho mejor aquellos grandes ojos azules y sonrisa cálida, sin poder darle una explicación en ese momento, aquello la envolvieron en una repentina confianza y manto optimista.

Alzo su mano siendo guiada por todo aquello, y tomo finalmente su mano para saludarse apropiadamente. Repentino toque eléctrico surgió ante el contacto, pero ante los ojos de ambos chicos en ese momento solo fue un suceso que se decidió que pasara por inadvertido.

El chico no dejo de mirarla esperando por su nombre.

— Sumire — pronuncio finalmente, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosa. Separaron sus manos luego de segundos y el rubio tomo entre sus dos manos el frisbee, sus labios se movieron como queriendo decir mucho mas, pero entonces solo lo acorto con lo siguiente:

— ¿Quieres jugar? — propone Boruto sorprendiéndola —. Sera divertido.

— Espero a unas compañeras — dijo rapidamente apretando sus manos en la falda del vestido—. Pero gracias.

— Esta bien, no hay prblema —rasco su nuca—. Entonces, nos vemos luego Sumire— pronuncia alzando su mano, despidiéndose por ese día de la chica —. Gusto en conocerte — y esbozo aquella cálida sonrisa que volvió a cautivarla.

Sumire lo observo entonces marcharse.

Su corazón inesperadamente había quedado bombeando con fuerza.

...

El atardecer asomándose, casi dando el fin del evento y con lo que restaba, algunas personas disfrutando del evento con música, o viendo la entrega de premios aun lado de la zona de juegos. Sumire aplaudió junto a Namida cuando fue el turno de entregarle una medalla a Wasabi, realmente se lo veía muy orgullosa y feliz arriba de la tarima por haber logrado cumplir con su meta ese día.

La chica se bajo emocionada luego de que culminara las entregas, y se acerco de inmediato a ambas chicas. Sumire sonrió al ver la emoción de la chica, y se acerco para felicitarla de frente. Las tres luego cuadraron ir por una pizza y helado para celebrar.

— ¡Sumire!

— ¿Akita-san?

La castaña se acercaba con una sonrisa. Sumire estaba un poco sorprendida al no esperar verla ahí, había comentado que no iría al pueblo ese día, así que era toda una sorpresa verla en el parque. La mujer se termino se acercar y hablo enseguida:

— Se que comente no vendría, pero realmente me aburría en casa, y entonces pensé ¿que tal si hoy cenamos afuera? Katasuke nos espera en la entrada — entonces su ojos chocolates dieron con las dos chicas aun lado de Sumire —. Oh, ustedes deben ser las amigas de Sumire-chan, un gusto conocerla chicas ¿quieren ir con nosotros?

— ¿De verdad? — pregunta Namida emocionada, aunque luego miro a Wasabi dubitativa —. Justamente íbamos a comer pizza y helado, no se que le parece.

Akita aplaudió y asintió aun mas emocionada, sobresaltando a las tres chicas.

— Entonces cenaremos pizza y como postre helado, y como dije; yo invito mis chicas.

...

Ingresaron al mediano local entre risas, Akita junto a Katasuke fueron enseguida hacer la cola para pedir y pagar la pizza. Mientras, las tres chicas se ubicaron rápidamente en una mesa en el medio del lugar a esperar por los mayores y la comida.

Fue en medio de la conversación que surgió:

— Por cierto Sumire, te vi conversando con Boruto-kun mientras regresaba— Namida coloco su barbilla en la palma de sus manos y le lanza miradas picaras, desconcertando un poco a la violeta, por el hecho de que solo fue una conversación normal, o presentación en realidad, con aquel muchacho.

Todo fue nada mas por casualidad.

No entendía la mirada de Namida.

— ¿Boruto? — cuestiona Wasabi mirándole igual sorprendida.

Sumire miro a ambas chicas incomoda, aunque le sorprendió el hecho que lo conocieran.

— Es mi vecino, pero hasta hoy nos presentamos — decide contestar sin mas—. Ustedes, ¿ya le conocen?

— Es del mismo año de Kagura-senpai, le conocemos de lejos en realidad, pero es muy conocido por las travesuras que ocasiono en la escuela — rió Namida—. Pero se ve es un chico agradable, y gran amigo de mi Kagura — la chica pestañea toda enamorada al recordar al ultimo.

Wasabi le mira como alguien si remedio, y Sumire solo reí nerviosa.

Fue en ese momento que Sumire miro aun lado, sus orbes violetas dando en dirección a la ventana, fue cuando al comprender algo parpadeo sorprendida al ver a Boruto pasar apresurado afuera de la tienda. Se levanto ante el hecho, extrañando a sus dos compañeras al ser un poco brusca y casi moviendo la mesa.

Sumire habría creído ver una expresión de total preocupación marcada en su rostro.

Una expresión tan marcada, como las de ella cuando pensaba en el pasado.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Con solo la luz de la cocina encendida esa noche, Akita mirando preocupada y consternada a Katasuke. Ambos sentados cerca de la mesa de la cocina, mantenían un semblante de el miedo y la incertidumbre era palpable. La castaña inhalo y exhalo fuerte tiempo después, no queriendo realmente creer en lo que su amado le estaba diciendo en esa medianoche.

— ¿Esta seguro?

— Sai-san me dijo que vio a alguien extraño mientras patrullaba anoche — Katasuke movió sus manos nervioso—. No pudo verle el rostro, así que puede a ver sido un simple sujeto pasando cerca de la residencia — rasco su nuca.

Akita mordía su pulgar, esperando otra respuesta mas factible o alentadora.

— No podemos confiarnos — junto sus manos para apretarlas —. A Sumire le esta haciendo bien estar aquí — recordó las sonrisa de la chica mientras comía pizza y helado con sus dos nuevas amigas hace dos días, así como cada vez abriéndose mas a ella. Estaba volviendo confiar en las personas, en el mundo—. No quiero pierda ese avance que ha tenido.

Katasuke noto el rostro afligido de su amada y tomo una de sus manos queriendo transmitirle fuerzas, la castaña le agradeció con su mirada ante sus siempre cálidos gestos en los momentos mas oportunos. Lo necesitaba.

— Le pedí a Sai-san mas precaución — la miro serio, dándole su palabra que fue así—. El me prometió que estaría aun mas pendiente, y si ve la cosa mas rara, me recomendó ponerle un guardaespaldas a Sumire.

— Esperemos que no — suspiro —. Seria incomodo para Sumire teniendo algo como un guardaespaldas, ademas que eso la hará volver a temer — frunció los labios —. Mantengamos esto en secreto por el momento, Katasuke.

El hombro asintió estando mas que de acuerdo y prosiguió a darle un fuerte abrazo para aliviarle un poco mas la angustia esa medianoche, y ella le correspondió enseguida rodeándolo con los suyos para reconfortarlo de igual manera.

...

Sumire avanzaba lo mas rápido que podía por las calles, ese día no iba acompañada por sus amigas al quedarse en sus respectivos clubes, los cuales no pertenecía ninguno al ingresar casi finalizando su año escolar y preparatoria.

Sostenía su bolso arriba de su cabeza tratando de protegerse un poco de la gruesas gotas de lluvia. Fue cuando miro el techo de una entrada a un edificio, este tenia pocas personas resguardándose de la lluvia y decidió avanzar hacia ella lo mas rápido para hacer lo mismo. Una vez debajo, se mantuvo observando la lluvia esperando a que cesara.

De momento alzo su mano, mojandola un poco, y para ella era inevitable no mirarla hipnotizada. Porque realmente lo que quería hacer es correr, bailar y saltar bajo ella, como niña pequeña haciendo travesuras y quien amaba la lluvia. Llevo una mano a su pecho sintiéndose oprimida, y sus ojos descendieron mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza.

— Era algo intimo que compartíamos, no es así madre — susurra apenas audible.

— ¿Sumi...re?

Se tenso al escuchar esa varonil voz, medio giro en sus talones hacia donde la había sentido. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al dar definitivamente con Boruto en la puerta de aquel edificio, donde parecía ir de salida con aquella gorra y bolso de lado ¿el vivía ahí? ¿por eso no lo veía a menudo en la casa vecina? Parpadeo y tembló al verlo esbozar una sonrisa amable hacia su persona.

— Mira encontrarte aquí — avanzo hacia ella con tal confianza, como si la conociera de siempre—. ¿Como estas? ¿te proteges de la lluvia cierto? — cuando Sumire lo vio directo a sus ojos no pudo evitar recordar aquella cara llena preocupación, el día en que lo vio pasar por afuera de la pizzeria.

— Bien y si — responde segundos después—. ¿y tu como estas?— cuestiona no queriendo hacer desaire.

Noto como se encogía de hombros, y colocaba una mano en su gorra moviendola un poco.

— Mas o menos, realmente — Sumire se pregunto si quizás tendría que ver con aquel día. Boruto miro entonces hacia la lluvia— Oh, si que esta fuerte — da su observación —. Creo no podre reunirme con los chicos hoy — rasca su barbilla.

Se instalo un pequeño silencio a su alrededor. Sumire solo miraba aun lado, realmente deseando que ya parase la lluvia y poder llegar a su habitación. En ese momento noto una pareja pasar alegres sin importarle mojarse bajo lluvia, y fue cuando recordó el cuestionario indiscreto de Namida que un ligero tono rosa se instalo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estas bien? — su pregunta la sobresalto, y le observo absorta. Boruto dio un paso y acerco mas su rostro—. Te estas coloreando, ¿te mojaste un poco? podría darte fiebre.

— No, nada que ver — Sumire retrocede rompiendo la invasión a su espacio personal.

Boruto alzo una ceja no creyendo este bien ante su coloreado, y entonces alza un dedo y la expresión en su rostro fue como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea. Y así fue.

— Tengo sobres de te en mi apartamento ¿quieres ir por uno? Así ademas esperas mas cómoda a que la lluvia cese — su mirada fija en ella indicaba no estaba bromeando. La proposición fue tan inesperada que Sumire se negó rápido.

— Apenas te conozco y no creo sea correcto — fue directa.

Boruto quedo cortado ante el rechazo tan directo, pero luego sonrió como tonto al ver quizás si había sido muy precipitado. Ese era el que confiaba en las personas mucho mas rápido, debía recordar no todos eran como él.

— Esta bien, lo siento — rasco su nuca—. Solo intentaba ser amable. Ademas, no somo de todos desconocidos, nos presentamos en aquel evento hace una semana, y conoces a mi pequeña hermana y sabes donde esta la casa de mis padres — ríe tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Realmente solo intento ser amable, no hay ningún otra intención.

Sumire solo lo miro mientras el hablaba, dándose cuenta que el frió del entorno era de cierta manera opacado un poco con el aura cálida que él desprendía, por mas disloco que creía podría seguro sonar en voz alta.

Apretó su mochila contra su pecho y realmente se pregunto si estaría bien aceptar su proposición la cual había rechazado. Abrió ligeramente sus labios y finalmente lo pronuncio.

— Quizás una taza — responde luego de volver a estar callada.

Boruto le miro sorprendido no esperando ese cambio.

— ¿De verdad? no quiero te sientas presionada — alza sus manos nervioso y mueve de lado a lado. Aquel gesto le resulto gracioso a Sumire.

— La verdad tengo algo de frió — se sincera, y mira hacia la lluvia de nuevo —. Y parece no dejara de llover por un buen rato. Y así, también podrías prestarme un teléfono para avisar a mi tutora el porque no he llegado — pidió en un tono preocupado.

No hizo falta mas, Boruto en una nueva sonrisa le pidió le siguiera.

Sumire entonces miro hacia su espalda mientras subían las escaleras, en ese momento la lluvia opaco el latido extraño y mas acelerado de su corazón.

...

Boruto abrió la puerta, y Sumire ingreso a un mediano apartamento muy ordenado. Avanzo hacia el centro no sabiendo que mas hacer y él la invita a sentarse donde guste, mientras preparaba el te que le había sugerido.

Sumire se sentó en uno de los pequeño sofá y coloco su mochila en sus piernas.

Minutos Boruto apareció con dos tazas y galletas.

— Gracias — pronuncio al tomarlas, y le siguió con la mirada hasta que el se sentó frente a ella.

— Por cierto, a tu lado tienes el teléfono para que llames a tu casa — le señala, Sumire mira y agradece tomándolo. Boruto no perdió detalle de su rostro mientras ella conversaba con aquella persona al otro lado de teléfono.

Luego que colgó miro al dueño del lugar.

— Pasaran por mi dentro de poco — revela—. Katasuke-san pedirá a un amigo su auto — y tomo una galleta par mordisquearla—. Vieron en las noticias que la lluvia no cesaría e incluso podría ponerse peor, así que quieren que este en casa lo mas pronto posible — y luego que termino de hablar se sorprendió haber dicho mas de cuatro palabras.

¿Tendría que ver ese chico? Ni con Namida y Wasabi soltaba tantas palabras.

Aunque en realidad en el pasado ella había sido una niña muy habladora.

— Me parece bien — Boruto no dejo de mirarla — Oye, no quiero sonar entrometido pero, esas personas que viven contigo ¿no son tus padres? — y al ver el rostro de la chica de cabello violeta cambiar a uno mas afligido, se arrepintió de haber preguntado—. Maldición, nuevamente vuelvo a hablar demás.

Sumire miro hacia la ventana, no diciendo nada solo observando la lluvia. Recordó que Namida y Wasabi le preguntaron lo mismo en una salida, simplemente asintió y ellas decidieron dejar el tema de lado al verla de igual afligida que en ese momento.

Era doloroso...

— Mi madre esta enferma — giro la cabeza sorprendida ante el repentino comentario del chico, quien también miraba hacia la ventana. Le había agarrado desprevenida —. Tiene problemas del corazón— y por primera vez aquellos vivaces ojos azules se vieron totalmente apagados—. Aun sigue en la lista de espera para un trasplante, pero yo... He perdido la esperanza —suspiro abatido—. El día del evento tuvo una recaída, me asuste mucho — apretó sus manos.

Sumire entonces entendió el porque de su preocupación ese día.

Y tuvo un impulso, queriendo decirle mas.

— Lo siento — pronuncia —. Pero, no pierdas las esperanzas — Boruto la miro, su semblante volviendo agarrar algo de color—. Ya que es lo ultimo que se pierde — y le dedico una sonrisa, una de las mas sinceras que hacia tiempo no dedicaba a alguien.

Boruto le miro fijamente, sintiéndose inesperadamente con fuerzas. Termino sonriendo de lado contagiado de su comentario optimista. No espero realmente contarle una parte de su vida ese dia, pero realmente, sin prevenirlo, se sentía muy cómodo con esa chica.

Y creía que había mas de ella aun por conocer.

Cuando la vio por primera vez aquel día que su pequeña hermana la llamo, se sintió muy curioso por su persona. No lo habitual como siempre, sino algo mas allá.

— Tienes razón.

Boruto fue por mas te, y haciendo alague de ser un total parlachin, hablo mientras iban a buscar a la chica. Comento de las festividades del pueblo, y eventos como el deportivo. Revelo que iba a la universidad que quedaba a una hora afuera del pueblo, estudiaba ingeniera y que en ese momento estaba de vacaciones.

Sumire solo comentaba pocas cosas, y Boruto lo entendió creyendo que seria poco a poco que ella podría acostumbrase a su persona, y con ello entonces hacia ameno y cómodo aun el ambiente por los dos.

Tiempo después Sumire se levanto al recibir la llamada de Katasuke, avisándole que ya se encontraba esperándola afuera. Boruto la acompaño hacia la puerta, y cuando ella se iba a despedir el vuelve hablar:

— Sabes, creo que ahora si ya somos mas que desconocidos — pronuncia— Ya no tienes que temer cuanto te invite a mi apartamento.

— Yo no... — noto su rostro en una sonrisa burlona, y entendió que solo jugaba. Termino suspirando—. Gracias por todo, Boruto.

— No hay de que, Sumire— hizo un saludo militar —. Recuerda, somos amigos, si nos encontramos por la calle de nuevo, no dudes en saludarme — alzo el pulgar.

Sumire le miro fijamente, viendo la sinceridad en sus ojos tan claro como el agua. Termino por asentir con una mediana sonrisa, creyendo en ellas.

— De acuerdo.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Katasuke le abrió la puerta, Sumire ingreso seguido del hombre. Se quito su chaleco escolar y dejo en un perchero; se había mojado un poco. Cuando iba a pisar el arco de la cocina, Akita no le dio tiempo y la rodeo con sus brazos pegándola a su pecho.

No esperaba esa reacción.

— Oh, estaba preocupada — pronuncia.

Sumire aunque le daba calidez su preocupación, se extraño un poco. La lluvia aun no había crecido y lograron llegar sin complicaciones.

Akita se separo y le miro fijamente. Fue cuando Sumire se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — cuestiona mirándola en los ojos chocolate de la mujer un brillo de miedo.

La mujer parpadeo sorprendida por su instinto, pero se relajo internamente y sonrió por fuera. No debía actuar así, se habían prometido no preocupar a Sumire. Sin duda su actuar había sido sospechoso.

Miro a Katasuke de perfil y este asintió.

— Nada, nada. Sabes que aveces exagero — rió tontamente rascando se una mejilla —. Me alegra ese chico te haya ayudado, vaya coincidencia que sea el hijo de los vecinos — cambio rápido de tema. Un ligero tono rosa de instalo en las mejillas de Sumire—. Les llevare cupcake mañana a esa familia, como agradecimiento de la generosidad del chico — sonrió.

— Si, fue muy amable — su tono fue conciso. Y sintió algo en su estomago, pero ignoró —. Iré a mi habitación — ahora fue ella quien cambio rápido de tema, y giro torpemente subiendo por las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Akita solo parpadeo y miro nuevamente a Katasuke, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

...

Sus orbes violetas miraron desde su pequeño balcón a Akita ofrecer cupcake como había mencionado anteriormente. Frente a ella, la pequeña niña girasol, y un hombre rubio. Adivino era el padre de ambos hermanos, eran muy idénticos.

Afinco su barbilla en sus brazos sobre el barandal, y miro hacia el cielo.

Totalmente pensativa.

.

.

.

— ¿Que tienen pensando luego de la preparatoria?

Sumire dirigió su atención hacia Wasabi luego que formulara aquella pregunta. Las tres estaban debajo de un árbol, disfrutando del descanso de clases que le regalaba la hora del recreo. Namida quien estaba recostada del piso boca abajo y refrescándose con una bebida con pitillo, le hizo a un lado y miro a su amiga alzando una ceja curiosa.

— Wasabi-chan, se me hes raro tu pensando en el futuro. Siempre evitadas hablar de esos temas al respecto, argumentando que te daban mala vibra.

La castaña rasco su nuca.

—Es que estamos a tan solo un mes de graduarnos, y últimamente no he podido evitarlo— hizo un ademan con su mano, y se recostó del tronco del árbol—. ¿Y bien? ¿que tienen pensado?— tomo su propia bebida, y se mantuvo a la espera de la respuesta de sus dos amigas.

Namida se incorporo sentándose, abrazo sus piernas manteniendo una mirada pensativa para luego sonreír convencida de si querer revelar y con ello responder a la pregunta de Izuno. Sumire aun lado había bajado el rostro contrariada.

— Me gustaría ir a Tokyo y entrar a la academia de modelaje de Mei Terumi.

— ¿Modelaje? — parpadea Sumire sorprendida, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Namida se sonrojo, y rasco su mejilla.

— Se que quizás no soy muy bonita, y es un sueño limitado, pero...

— No, pienso eres muy bonita, y estatura ideal— responde enseguida Sumire pensando que su repentina sorpresa se pudiera malinterpretar, cuando la verdad es que simplemente estaba impresionada de lo decidida que se había visto y hablado Suzumeno—. Seguro te ira muy bien, no dudes de ello — sonrió para que viera era así.

Namida le miro agradecida, con sus mejillas coloreándose aun mas en su pálida piel.

— Y contaras siempre con nuestro apoyo — alzo su pulgar Wasabi, y entonces Namida hizo un puchero aguantandose las ganas de llorar, pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo imposible cada segundo—. Vamos no llores — rió Wasabi, Sumire le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

Luego que la chica se calmara un poco, Wasabi decidio ser la siguiente en compartir su meta.

— No tengo pensado irme todavía de aquí, estudiare ingeniería mecánica en la Universidad a dos horas de aquí. Y luego de ingresar, la Universidad de Konoha tiene un equipo femenino de fútbol, me gustaría presentar la prueba, quedar seleccionada, y así representar Konoha en los próximo juegos.

— Te ira de maravilla Wasabi-chan, no lo dudes — alzo sus puños Namida.

— Eres muy genial jugando, seguro te aceptaran — alago Sumire.

Quien nunca se mostraba avergonzada por algo, Wasabi Izuno se sonrojo un poco, ganándole por mucho lo emotiva del momento al compartir sueños o metas. Fue segundos después cuando las dos castaña miraron a Sumire al mismo tiempo, indicándole era su turno de compartir lo que tenia pensando realizar tras terminar la preparatoria.

Sumire tembló un poco caer en cuenta nuevamente del tema con respecto a ella.

¿Un sueño?

¿Una meta?

Su entorno se volvió negro, su mente en blanco, solo que un golpe hueco irrelevante no la dejo irse por completo y la hizo regresar pronto a la realidad junto a ambas castañas quien esperaban aun emocionadas su respuesta. Mordió su labio inferior, hacia tiempo no se preguntaba o cuestionaba cosas como aquellas.

Hizo que su mente viajara al pasado, pero en ningún momento dio con alguna escena que le diera la respuesta. Entonces no, no tenia metas o sueños concretas. Sintió sus manos y frente sudar, sintiendo cierta ansiedad por no tener nada planeado.

Y es que, su mundo hubo un tiempo era cien por ciento gris, que se olvido de pensar en cosas mas normales para una adolescente, y estando ahora en ese pueblo, apenas estaba volviendo hacer recordar temas o convivir con personas de su edad, luego de estar tanto tiempo aislada. Donde también, nunca pensó en salir y con ello la posibilidad de ser como era antes no volviera a pasar.

— Si aun no tienes nada definido, esta bien — la voz de Wasabi la hizo salir de su momentáneo aturdimiento. Namida le coloco una mano en su hombro —. Aun tienes tiempo de pensar en algo, eres joven, todavía te queda un camino por delante — guiño un ojo, acompañada con su voz cargada de una sorprenderte sabiduría para su corta edad.

Sumire delineo una sonrisa enseguida, tranquila, suave, aquellas palabras reconfortándola.

— Gracias, amigas.

— Oh, primera vez que nos dice así — chilla Namida sobresaltándola cuando la medio tiro de un abrazo. Un tenue rosa se instalo en sus mejillas al también darse cuenta de ello. Segundos después las tres terminar riendo a carcajadas.

En medio de eso, Sumire realmente pensó en que no estaba siendo malo abrirse nuevamente.

...

Sumire avanzo por las transitadas calles luego de otro agitado día de escuela, casi llegando a la parada de buses, se detuvo de improvisto frente a una pastelería. Sus orbes violetas enfocaron una apetitosa torta de chocolate con fresas, y en el centro, una tarjeta decorativa de 'Feliz cumpleaños' .

Alzo su mano y toco el vidrio, acaricio la imagen de la torta por unos segundos para finalmente ladear la cabeza en un gesto indescifrable.

Con sus hombros bajos siguió su camino hasta llegar a la parada y abrazo su mochila esperando llegara el autobús, en la pequeña fila. Fue cuando alguien grito su nombre haciéndola respingar, ladeo la cabeza encontrándose nuevamente de frente con aquel rubio de bonitos ojos azules.

— Días que no nos cruzábamos — comento al apenas llego a su lado.

Y con el pequeño cruce de miradas basto para recordar su pequeña convivencia en su departamento. Basto solo unos segundos de recuerdo para que el corazón de Sumire bombeara con fuerza, pero apretó mas la mochila contra su pecho ignorando ese hecho.

— Si, días — concordó, entonces se fijo en el chico a su lado, de expresión tranquila (o flojerosa), y hasta un poco mas alto que Boruto y ella misma. Cayo en cuenta al verlo visto de igual manera jugar con el rubio y su hermana, junto a otro chico mas ese día.

Contrastaba un poco su aura tranquila con la enérgica de Boruto.

— El mi amigo, Shikadai Nara— Boruto le pasa el brazo por sus hombros al chico de ojos verdes, quien rasco su nuca por lo brusco de su amigo — . Por cierto, vive en la misma residencia que mis padres y tu, solo que en las casas mas a fondo — lo suelta y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Un gusto — alzo su mano el chico, con una ligera sonrisa de presentación. Sumire le respondió el saludo de igual manera. Enseguida el autobús estaciono frente a ellos, y esperando su turno de subir, ingresaron finalmente sentándose en los últimos puestos. Uno al lado del otro.

Iban en un repentino silencio.

— Por cierto, mañana haremos una parrillada — hablo Boruto rompiendo todo tipo de incomodidad, y captando la atención de Sumire—. Sera en mi casa, bueno, la de mis padres ¿gustaría ir? — ella viro la mirada al mismo tiempo que él, quedando sus rostros muy frente a frente.

Se miraron, sin parpadear. Aunque Sumire era en ese momento porque no sabia que responder a su amable invitación, y Boruto aprecio como nunca el bonito color de ojos de la chica. Y Shikadai, bueno, aun lado de su amigo alzo una ceja al verlos tan concentrados uno en el otro.

Termino virando su mirada hacia la ventana, con una sonrisa burlona.

Se bajaron mas tarde frente a la residencia, y caminaron por la acera con un parlachìn Boruto hablando de muchas cosas aleatorias, Sumire solo escuchaba hasta que finalmente llegaron a las primeras casas. Shikadai se despidió alzando su mano, aun debía llegar a la propia.

Sumire iba ingresar a la propia cuando la detienen del brazo.

— Oye ¿quieres ver algo?

Ella le miro confundida.

Pero puede que fue aquella cálida sonrisa la convenció de decir que si.

Boruto la guiaba por aquel sendero, por el cual habían llegado pasando por una valla abierta detrás de dos casas mas abajo de la suyas.

Sumire no entendía a donde se dirigían, estaban rodeados de arboles, y ya iba a oscurecer. Fue cuando sintió sus piernas temblar, una escena confusa paso por su mente, y sintió hasta ganas de vomitar que se detuvo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Boruto se coloco a su lado al ver que se había detenido, y entonces la noto pálida—. Ey, tranquila — sin esperarlo, la tomo de una mano. Sumire reacciono al contacto y le miro con sus ojos tembloroso— . Recuerda, somos amigos, no te haría daño.

Sintió su garganta reseca. No, no tenia miedo de él. Solo, recordó algo que hacia tiempo no recordaba, aquella oscuridad le hizo hacerlo.

— No, solo...— no supo que explicar. Aun sintiéndose mal, pero aquel contacto la había de a poco tranquilizado. Él, tenia un tacto cálido ¿O solo era si para ella? —. Ya estoy bien, solo me he mareado —mintió.

— Esta bien — Boruto soltó su mano aliviado, y ella sintió entonces un vació. Pero suspiro, y tomo un brazo con su otro mano. Fueron unos segundo de silencio, pero esta vez ella lo rompió en el momento que el miro su reloj de muñeca.

— ¿Que me vas a mostrar?

Entonces el chico se hizo aun lado, y una pequeña Luz dio en el rostro de Sumire. Algo que estaba hasta ese momento estaba ignorando. Miro sorprendida avanzando un poco mas, llegando a una pequeña colina. Observo el pequeño atardecer regalando su ultimo rayo de sol por ese día.

— Hermoso...

Boruto se situó a su lado y sonrió abiertamente. Desde ese día en su apartamento, no dejaba de recordar su rostro triste y nostálgico, que había sido causado por su indiscreción. Y pensó, pensó en que hacer para corregirlo aun así para la chica no hizo nada malo.

Recordó entonces esa pequeña colina que sus padres lo habían llevado una vez de pequeño, donde le habían mostrado al atardecer por primera vez. Le había impresionado mucho y hecho tan feliz. Y viéndola a Sumire de reojo, su ahora discreta sonrisa y sus orbes violetas con un brillo peculiar que no le había visto antes.

Sintió una gran parte de felicidad en el pecho, al haber cumplido con su cometido.

...

Pase por un pequeño bloqueo con el final de este capitulo, por eso mi tardanza. Hubo mas Borusumi! y de la amistad de Sumire con las chicas, que realmente me gusta. No rebice para no tardar mas, cualquier cosa estaré editando.

Gracias por sus votos y comentarios, espero les siga gustando el fic 3


	7. Chapter 7

— Fue muy bonito — pronuncia Sumire a medida que regresaban a sus casas. La noche reinando y las estrellas acompañándola. Boruto le miro de reojo y asintió con una enorme sonrisa, llevando sus brazos tras la nuca aun emocionada de que su sorpresa, le haya gustado.

— Me alegra que te gustara, era mi manera de que me disculparas por mi imprudencia — revela haciendo que Sumire le mire confundida—. Por preguntar mas de lo debido aquella vez en mi apartamento — le mira apenado—. Veo eres una chica reservada Sumire, debo respetar eso.

La violeta le miro sorprendida al ver que había ocasionando que tuviera un gesto tan bonito como aquel. Sonrió discretamente, mientras miraba aun lado. Su corazón bombardeando mas apresurado al gustarle lo que había presenciado.

— No debiste tomarlo de esa manera, son preguntas inevitables — si bien hablar sobre su vida le producía aun incomodidad, sabia la mayoría de personas no tendrían idea de ello, y mas al ver a Katasuke y Akita que no tenían nada parecido físicamente a ella, ocasionando aquellas preguntas.

— Entonces ahora si me quedo tranquilo — sonrío con sus ojos, y parpadeo al ver que habían llegado finalmente a sus casas — ¿Vienes mañana a la parrilla? — le vuelve a preguntar rápidamente Boruto antes que ella ingresara a su casa, ambos quedaron nuevamente frente a frente—. Estará todo bien, mis amigos son muy divertidos, y mis padres son buenas personas — guiño un ojo.

Sumire mordió su labio inferior, aquel guiño sin darse cuenta la había hecho sonrojar.

— Tengo tarea — pronuncia, aunque no admitía si quería ir, pero no conocía nadie y aquello la hacia retroceder. Y aunque se había propuesto no asilarse mas y seguir tratando se abrirse a las personas, no era algo que lograría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Vamos, aunque sea un rato, puedes llegar a las 7 pm que el viejo seguro terminar de cocinar las cosas — animo el rubio.

Sumire suspiro y armándose de valor, termino por asentir. Sin duda aquel chico tenia un aura tan cálida que la hacia confiar en todo lo que decía. Pego un salto cuando Boruto dio uno, aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña risa después ante lo loco que se vio.

— Bien, si te animas aun mas, puedes acercarte desde las cinco— hablaba muy animado.

Aquello termino por motivar a Sumire.

— Esta bien, nos vemos — pronuncia alzando su mano, y viendo a Boruto alzar la suya fue lo ultimo que vio hasta finalmente ingresar a su casa. Cuando piso la sala, se topo con Akita escribir en su laptop muy concentrada, y se recordó lo exaltada que estuvo aquel día —. Lamento llegar a esta hora.

Su voz apenada hizo que Akita rápidamente la mirara. Sumire se extraño primero que la haya mirara algo angustiada, para luego cambiar a una compresiva y quitarse un rastro de sudor con una pañuelo de su frente.

— Sumire, no te preocupes — se levanto y camino hasta donde ella —. Entiendo eres joven, y sabes me alegra mucho estés conviviendo con personas de tu edad — opina y coloco una mano en su cabeza en un gesto materno—. Solo procura tener cuidado. Ahora ve a darte un baño, y procura bajar dentro de una hora, Katasuke prepara hamburguesas.

Y con una ultima sonrisa se dirigió nuevamente a su laptop, dejando aun así con una sensación extraña en Sumire.

...

Se ubico en la puerta de la casa de Boruto, se miro un momento su ropa; pantalón corto ajustado, una camisa celeste suelta con una de tiritas debajo, y zapatillas negras. Tenia sus manos juntas, aun pensando si tocar o no la puerta.

Se sentía nerviosa, entonces aprecio del otro lado la leve música, tras unas fuertes risas.

Realmente luego de terminar su tarea, bañarse, y arreglarse, la duda le había vuelto. Pero fue cuando le comento Akita, esta salto de la emoción y fue la que termino de motivarla para que al menos se plantase frente a la puerta de los Uzumaki.

Mordió su labio y apretó mas sus manos.

— Hola Sumire.

Se tenso y giro su cabeza, parpadeo al encontrarse con la pequeña girasol. Entonces dio a su lado con un hombre mayor, rubio, ojos azules tomando de la mano a la pequeña. Recordó quien era, su papá. Ambos llevaban bolsas en sus manos.

— ¿Vienes a la parrillada? — pregunta la niña sonriendo ampliamente.

Sumire se enderezo y alterno su mirada entre los dos llegado, termino asintiendo rendida, ya no podía escapar de ingresar a donde fue invitada. Aunque tampoco era como si de verdad quería irse, solo que así era para ella luego de aquel día.

— Si, Boruto me invito — le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entonces pasemos — fue el señor quien hablo esta vez, esbozando una sonrisa tan paternal que la hizo sentir incomoda, y algo de dolor en el pecho—. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, bienvenida a nuestra casa.

Sumire agradeció su bienvenida.

...

Enfoco su mirada a la sala donde habían llegado, habían tres chicos sentados en el sofá conversando, y en eso iba entrando una chica a unirse a la platica. Fue que sintió a Himawari tomarla del brazo.

— Hermano Boruto esta afuera — y la jala del brazo —. Antes de salir con mi papá a comprar unas cosas que faltaban para la ensalada, andaba murmurando si vendrías — compartió.

Sumire parpadeo al enterarse de ese hecho, y ese latido de su corazón volvió aumentar. Llegaron al patio que había apreciado desde que llego, y noto era mucho mas amplio que desde su balcón podía apreciar. Miro los girasoles tan bien cuidados y sonrío.

Su miraba dio con Boruto hablando con Shikadai, y la sonrisa de sus labios se borró un poco al ver que una chica de cabello castaño y ojos café, lo tomaba del brazo pegándolo mucho mas a ella.

— Hermano, Sumire llego — anuncio Himawari, y los tres voltearon a verla. Ella aguanto un poco la respiración sintiéndose igual de nerviosa que en la entrada, aunque era diferente esa vez, como si esperara algo mas. Pero entonces, sintió como la pequeña girasol le apretó suavemente el brazo haciendo que soltara lo que había estado aguantando ¿había sentido lo tenso de su cuerpo?

Vio como Boruto le sonría abiertamente, y se acercaba separándose de la chica.

— Viniste — la miro fijamente, Sumire asintió despacio.

— Si, bueno, igual Akita me hubiera traído a rastras cuando le comente — compartió, haciendo reír a Boruto un poco. Himawari miro a ambos curiosa—. Creo llegue igual temprano, aun así dije vendría posiblemente para las siete.

— Y estuvo muy bien — le señala Boruto —. Ven, te presentara primero a mi prima Rin Hyuga, Shikadai ya le conoces, luego iremos con los demás.

La expresión de Sumire fue algo cómica, pero entonces termino riendo nerviosa para ella misma. Y fue entonces que se cuestiono a medida que Boruto la presentaba con sus demás amigos, el porqué en primer lugar había sentido incomodidad al ver a su entonces ahora prima abrazándole.

...

Estando en la sala, un chico moreno de ojos verdes como aceituna le ofreció jugo de naranja, y Sumire le agradeció, y fue y se ubico aun lado de Boruto, quien justo se mantenía en su lado. Estaban todos los adolescentes ahí, aunque obvio ella se mantenía en silencio al no tener confianza.

— ¿Y si vamos de fiesta este próximo sábado? — opino Rin tomando de su juego.

Todos sus conocidos empezaron a estar de acuerdo. Sumire solo los escuchaba escondida entre el brazo del sofá y el cuerpo de Boruto.

— Las clases aun no comienzan, y no hemos ido a ninguna desde que comenzaron las vacaciones— opino la chica morena de pelo naranja y ojos castaño claro, o mas bien de un bonito tono color miel, el cual le daba un aire coqueto a su bonito rostro regordete.

— ¿Quieres ir? amiga de Boruto — Sumire giro la cabeza, el chico de cabello celeste y ojos color miel, le miraba con una amable sonrisa. Mitsuki recordó su llamaba.

— Yo — no supo que decir, si le había costado ir a esa parrillada ¿ir a una fiesta como seria? Todos depositaron su mirada en ella. Boruto la miro de reojo, notando como empezaba a perder color y luego coloco una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándola.

— Sumire va aun a la preparatoria, y no tiene tiempo para trasnocharse ahorita que esta en su ultimo mes, y de graduarse — Habla por ella, quien le mira sorprendida. Los demás a su alrededor, miraron curiosos aquella toma de decisión de su amigo rubio.

— Chicos, ya estará la carne, y Himawari casi termina la ensalada y demás cosas en la cocina. Ayuden con la mesa por favor — indico de repente el padre de Boruto por la puerta corrediza hacia el jardín—. Hima les indicara donde están las cosas.

Todos se levantaron de inmediato, y Sumire dispuesta ir ayudar siente una mano sobre su muñeca deteniéndola.

— Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien — indica Boruto, y ella no entendió. Subieron las escaleras, y a medida que caminaban detallo algunos cuadros familiares, y dibujos muy alegres. Adivinaba eran de la pequeña girasol.

...

Sumire sentía algo de pena mientras Boruto abría aquella puerta, y le hablaba a alguien para luego indicarle le siguiera hacia adentro. Al ingresar, miro fijamente aquella hermosa señora recostada en la cama matrimonial.

Su corto cabello azabache, y unos ojos perla brillantes. Si bien Boruto tenia muchas características de su padre, podría apreciar algunos rasgos suave de su madre en él.

Fu entonces que noto una cánula nasal en su rostro, y aun lado una pequeña bombona de oxígeno. Fue cuando recordó lo que Boruto le había contando de lo que madre padecía, problemas del corazón; Insuficiencia cardíaca .

— Hola — saludo ella, su voz muy suave—. Eres entonces la nueva amiga de Boruto, encantada mi niña, soy Hinata — le sonríe muy cariñosa, muy maternal.

— Hola — respondió Sumire, no incomoda, no sintiendo lastima. Simplemente, sintiendo algo de angustia por esa hermosa y joven señora, y aquella sonrisa tan maternal haciéndola suspirar en recuerdos —. Mucho gusto, soy Sumire — hace una reverencia.

— Espero te estés divirtiendo — indico sin perder aquella sonrisa —. Me gusta escucharlos divertirse afuera, las risas, son uno de los mejores bálsamos para el alma.

Boruto se acerco a su madre y le planto un beso en su cabeza.

— Ella es la vecina — dice de repente, y Hinata hace un gesto de como sorpresa, aun asi Sumire no entendió.

— Oh, ya veo, y disculpa que ni me haya acercado a saludarles, o ofrecido siquiera algún postre, es que...

— ¡No se preocupe! — responde rápidamente. Madre e hijo la miraron curiosos por su reacción, aunque algo graciosa la mueca nerviosa de su rostro—. Cuando usted quiera puede acercarse, no hay apuro — se encogió apenada.

Hinata asintió a gusto con sus palabras y entonces Boruto le dio otro beso a su madre en la cabeza, y le comento le traería su cena. Sumire detallo lo cálido que ambos, como familia, como madre e hijo, se veían. Se despidieron, y bajaron finalmente a comer.

Sumire miro atrás un momento, recordando, reviviendo cosas que ya no estaban con ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta Boruto ahora, aun lado de ella en aquella mesa donde todos disfrutaban de la parrilla. Los amigos de Boruto reían, se burlaban amistosamente entre ellos, convivían. Naruto y Himawari le acompañaban igualmente.

Sumire respingo y le miro con una sonrisa, asintiendo sin chistar para luego regresar a su plato. Aunque Boruto a su lado, no se convenció de ello, al ver o presenciar como su mirada estaba algo perdida mientras comía.

Sumire. Sumire aun era un enigma para él, y le frustraba fuera de esa manera todavía, cuando sentía y quería conocerla mas de lo que hacia hasta ese momento. Detuvo el palillo con el pedazo de carne a medio camino de su boca, y volvió a mirarla.

Fue entonces que entendió por si mismo, algo inesperada en esa noche de parrilla.

...

Finalmente capitulo. Rin Hyuga como ven es un personaje inventado, solo fue para dar un toque mas o un avance mas en lo que respecta Sumire y Boruto, y su relación destinado en este capitulo. Y de ahí no pasara de este personaje. Espero les haya gustado :D ¡Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Sumire llegó a su habitación, sus hombros bajos y mirada algo intranquila. Hacia tiempo no se sentía de esa manera; sumergida en un mar de sentimientos confusos. Su habitación a oscuras, solo la luz de luna alumbrando parte de su cama y gran parte del balcón.

Camino hacia el y se tiro en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas.

¿Qué le había puesto de esa manera realmente? Ah si, entrar en la casa de Boruto, su pequeña hermana, él. Esa calidez que emanaba sus padres, la cual le había llegado al alma calentándola, pero solo que a su vez sintiendo un toque agridulce porque al rememorar momentos agradables, era inevitable recordar aquella situaciones dolorosas que solo quería se evaporaran y dejaran tranquila.

Sonrió con tristeza, y tomo su cabeza.

Las lagrimas resbalando nuevamente por sus mejillas.

Fue que sintió unos brazos rodearla, se sobresalto pero tranquilizo al ver era Akita a su lado. Le susurro palabras suaves, y la acuno en sus brazos. Sumire sintió el gesto mas maternal que nunca y derramo un par de lágrimas más.

— ¿Que sucedió bonita? — Akita la había visto llegar con aquel semblante que había ido estando desapareciendo desde que llegaron aquel pueblo. Preocupada de que pudo haber sucedido, no dudo en subir y procurar no salir hasta que estuviera mejor.

— Agridulces memorias — respondió y Akita entendió enseguida, apretándola mas en sus brazos—. Cuando pensé estaba dando un paso, vuelvo a retroceder— se encogió abrumada.

— No digas eso — acaricia su cabello —. El que hayas vuelto a recordar no significa estés volviendo a retroceder. Sumire, uno en realidad no olvida sino que aprende a vivir con los malos recuerdos.

Aquellas palabras llegaron y se incorporo lentamente, mirando fijamente a la castaña quien le miraba dulcemente. Y viéndola así, Sumire sintió esa sensación de mamá que pensó no tendría mas a su lado. Y ahora mas que nunca entendía que Akita era su familia, y el señor Katasuke también le había brindado mucha ayuda apoyando la decisión de su amor.

Y Sumire sintió podía sacar algo mas esa noche, algo que se le atoraba en la garganta, y no la dejaba respirar con calma.

— Akita, ¿eras muy buena amiga de mi mamá? ¿no?

La castaña sonrió y asintió, le alegraba ver Sumire preguntar por su madre luego de tanto tiempo. No tocaba ese tema, sabia era aun muy duro el como ahora no la tenia a su lado, y había esperado ella lo hiciera.

— Tu madre fue una gran amiga — acaricio su mejilla—. Era la madura entre las dos, me ayudo mucho cuando tuve problemas con mi familia.

Entonces Sumire sintió el miedo recorrerla.

— Akita-san — trago grueso, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse y las lagrimas volvieron a recorrerla. Akita no volvió a gustarle su semblante—. Yo mate a mi mamá — soltó, ahogándose nuevamente en lagrimas—. Y aun así, ustedes no me juzgan, Akita-san no lo tiendo.

Akita sufrió con aquellas palabras, sus ojos abierto de la impresión, la angustia llenándola.

— ¡Por que piensas eso! — dice exaltada, ¿que tipo de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Sumire realmente? —. Claro que no, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso — la abrazo asustada. Akita estaba asustada—. Todo es culpa de aquel malnacido, tu no tienes nada de culpa.

Sumire de apretó mas a su pecho llorando, y no hubo mas palabras, demasiado había hecho con pronunciar aquello. Sin esperarlo nadie, un chico rubio recostado de la pared debajo del balcón de la chica, solo mantenía sus ojos abiertos de la impresión de lo que había hace minutos atrás escuchado.

...

— ¿Estas bien?

Boruto despejo la mirada de la nada, a su lado Shikadai le miraba con una ceja alzada. Desde hace rato que se encontraron en aquel parque para practicar un poco con la patinete, su rubio amigo no había estado muy concentrado y simplemente fue y se sentó, y también él que no hablara prácticamente nada, le preocupo terminando por preguntar.

Y es que Boruto solo era así cuando algo grave pasaba.

— ¿Hinata-san tuvo otra recaída? — le cuestiona con un tono preocupado, ante eso Boruto espabilo por completo y negó rápido.

—No, mamá esta bien — responde, y ladea la cabeza. Una duda se reflejo en sus ojos—. Shikadai—este le presto mas atención—. Como le haces cuando escuchas algo que definitivamente sientes que sin duda no debiste haber escuchado, hablo de no tener nada de consentimiento de esa persona — su voz sonando con preocupación.

— No te entiendo — responde sinceramente el chico de ojos verdes, un brillo apenado se vieron en ellos.

Boruto suspiro, y volvió a ponerse el casco.

— No olvídalo, Shikadai — hizo un además, en un gesto aparentando tranquilidad. Realmente no podía decir mas de eso, porque también aun no entendía del todo. Se levanto, despidió y se marcho en su patineta.

A medida que avanzaba la imagen de Sumire mientras comía, y el recordar su llanto provoco piquetes a su corazón.

Había ido esa misma noche luego de la comida, su semblante le había sin duda dejado preocupado. Al ver las luces apagadas, no toco el timbre, y no aguantando decidió saltar la cerca, para cuando iba a lanzar una piedra hacia su habitación en el intento de llamar su atención, lo detuvo al escuchar su llanto y posteriormente la conversación con la mujer castaña.

Una conversación que lo había dejado sin palabras, dejando de inmediato de lado de su sistema ese _tema_ que había descubierto por si mismo esa noche, donde hubiera querido hablarle con ella y el que pensaba, pero ahora no creía prudente siquiera mencionarlo ¿o sí?

— ¿Que tanto sufres Sumire?

Se detuvo luego de pronunciar aquello, mas adelante la observo caminar aun lado de dos chicas que vagamente recordaba a ver visto cuando aun iba a la escuela. Su mirada cambio a una decidida, y avanzo mas rápido.

— Hola — pronuncia al llegar a su lado y ella se sobresalto, no escuchándolo llegar.

— Boruto — pronuncia su nombre sorprendida, hace dos días no le veía o cruzaban de camino desde la parrillada. Namida y Wasabi miraron curiosas a esos dos interactuar—. Hola — pronuncio suavemente.

— Yo — no supo que decir realmente, al verla no pudo evitar recordar su llanto. Se produjo un silencio, que realmente no podía deducir si era o no incomodo.

— ¿Ya felicitaste a Sumire? — la pregunta de Wasabi le hizo mirarla, ella esbozaba una sonrisa y paso un brazo por el hombro de la violeta, y al ver la confusión en su rostro, prosiguió aclarar su pregunta—. Esta de cumpleaños, y vamos a celebrarlo en la heladería — guiña un ojo.

Boruto la miro atónito, no sabia por supuesto nada de ello. No fue algo que haya preguntado con anterioridad y ella tampoco había mencionado su fecha de nacimiento en ningún momento que estuvieron hablando. Aun así, él se sintió frustrado, hubiera querido felicitarle por iniciación propia y no por que alguien se lo mencionara.

Mojo sus labios, mejor tarde que nunca.

— Feliz cumpleaños — esbozo una gran sonrisa, y hubiera querido abrazarla.

Sumire sintió sus mejillas colorearse.

— Gracias — pronuncio suavemente, y entonces pregunto—: ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?

Aquello le sorprendió, era la primera vez que ella le invitaba a algo por iniciación propia. Sonrío emocionado, y pudo dejar de lado con todo eso, aunque sea por unos minutos, todos aquellos pensamientos que no lo dejaban.

Llegaron al lugar y sentaron cerca de la ventana. Namida sonrío cómplice, y jalo a Wasabi sentándola a su lado, quedando Sumire y Boruto sentados lado a lado. Nadie dijo nada al respecto del extraño movimiento de la castaña de coletas.

Una chica se acerco para tomar los pedidos, y luego retirarse al todos indicar que querían. Al crearse otro inusual silencio, Namida hablo para romperlo, odiaba eso en las reuniones.

— Y Boruto — el chico presto atención—. ¿Como está Kagura-sempai? — Sumire y Wasabi rieron nerviosas, aunque a Wasabi no le fue extraño aprovechara de preguntar—. No lo he visto este verano — e intento hacerse la desentendida.

El respondió tranquilo, pensando era alguna conocida de Kagura.

— Bien, aunque horita no esta en el pueblo, se fue a Tokyo con su padrino estas vacaciones.

— Con razón — suelta haciendo un puchero extrañando a Boruto y más risas nerviosas de sus amigas, fue cuando llegaron los helados y Namida no indago más.

Las castañas trataban de hacer amena la charla en la mesa, Boruto no tardo en agarrar ritmo y empezar a causar risas en todas ellas.

Salieron de la heladería mas tarde y se despidieron en la parada de autobuses. De camino Boruto y Sumire se mantuvieron en silencio. Boruto volvió a recordar lo de aquella noche, privándolo de hablar con ella ahora a solas.

Fue cuando la miro de perfil, ella miraba hacia la ventana concentrada, noto sus ojos violetas con un deje de angustia. Carraspeo y decidió él mismo irrumpir ese silencio, quiso distraerla de lo que estuviera pensando; quizás era en algo igual de doloroso, y no quería ella se atormentara más.

— Oye — ante eso, ella le miro rápidamente —. Me alegra haberme acercado, si no, no hubiera sabia es tu cumpleaños — le mira con un puchero en modo de reproche.

— Tienes razón — cerro sus ojos asintiendo—. Akita y Katasuke me picaron un pastel esta mañana ¿quieres? también me gustaría enviarles a tus padres y Himawari — no hubo necesidad de responder, la sonrisa de él lo dijo todo.

Ingresaron a su casa, encontrándose que no había nadie. Sumire se extraño un poco, pero dio con una nota en la mesa de la cocina; ambos castaños había salido un rato al pueblo a comprar algo más para ella. Sonrío ante el gesto.

Se dirigió entonces hacía la nevera y saca la caja donde estaba el pastel.

— ¿No están? — inquiere Boruto adentrándose en el lugar y dejando su patineta aun lado, ella niega mientras corta los pedazos y dejaba en un plato—. Si quieres, puedo quedarme un rato contigo —ella elevo la vista y le miro fijamente, Boruto se sonrojo ligeramente y rasco su nuca—. Es que, es tu cumpleaños todavía, así que no se ¿quieres ver una película?

Sumire mira hacia la barra, parecía buscar algo en ella para finalmente observarle.

— ¿Soportas las películas de terror?

Boruto asintió, aunque río y se extraño por la elección en su cumpleaños. Sonriendo se ubicaron en la sala, Sumire coloco una película de dicho género, para luego sentarse a su lado en el sofá, ambos con pastel y algo de tomar.

En todo momento de la película, se sobresaltaron y rieron a verse un poco asustados, pero entonces casi al final, él la miro de reojo y aprecio sus iris violetas concentrados en la conclusión de la historia, fue entonces que se precipito a preguntar.

— Sumire — ella giro la cabeza al escuchar que la llamaba— ¿Me contarías mas de ti? — aquello la tensó, él lo noto.

Ella se levanto y dirigió de nuevo a la cocina , el la siguió.

— Sumire...

— Aquella vez dijiste respetarías el que soy una chica reservada — pronuncia, dándole la espalda, su voz había cambiado a una mas seria o triste.

— Lo sé, pero es que, yo... — calló un momento no sabiendo que mas decir, maldijo su imprudencia—. Solo...

Ella se giro y le miro fijamente, Boruto se sorprendió ver sus ojos acuosos. Entonces negó, no debía presionarla, por mas que quiera conocer de ella y esos detalles, debía ser cuando ella quisiera contarle. Se acerco y tomo su mano, ella no se alejó para su sorpresa.

Boruto observo su mano entre las suyas; delgada, pequeña, y un poco fría, que contrastaba con la suya grande, y con un toque cálido.

Pensó entonces en eso otro que había descubierto, y entonces la miro fijamente, no queriendo callarlo mas, al menos el no retendría lo que pensaba. No sabía que pasaría después, pero debía decírselo como el impulsivo que era siempre, y no gustaba de guardarse cosas importantes.

— Sumire, siento que me gustas...

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par ante su revelación.

— ¿C-Como? — soltó nerviosa.

Boruto rasco su nuca con su mano libre.

— Se que puede ser precipitado, pero no se, solo que se pasó — volvió a mirarla, sus mejillas sonrosada igual que las de ella—. Créeme, yo no juego con estas cosas — noto ella bajo la mirada, pero la tomo por la barbilla delicadamente haciendo sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse —. Me gustas, me siento atraído por ti, estoy siendo sincero.

Sumire no dejo de mirarlo, sus iris temblaban ante su confesión.

Boruto quiso continuar:

— Es por eso que quiero saber de ti, porque me interesas, y quiero estar ahí para ti, y nunca te juzgaría — sonrío cálido—. Nunca lo haría.

Vio ella ladea un poco la mirada, mordía su labio inferior temblando, y Boruto entendió ella no tendría, o no querría, decir nada ante lo que él le había revelado. Se permitió bajar los hombros, pero no se lo haría incomodo.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, y fue cuando le dio un beso en su frente, y luego se alejo varios pasos de su persona. Sumire le miro sorprendida ante su movimiento, pero seguía sin decir nada. Mas escucho lo ultimo de Boruto; _"No buscaba me dijeras nada, tranquila"_

— Oh, hola — saludo Akita ingresando a la cocina y encontrándolos, Boruto giro y devolvió el saludo. Tomo lo que Sumire le había ofrecido y tras una reverencia, se retira de la casa.

— Ese chico se me hace conocido — rasco su barbilla Katasuke al llegar a la cocina, luego de toparselo de camino a ella.

Akita dejo las cosas en la mesa, y le miro a Katasuke con una ceja alzada.

— Es el hijo de los vecinos, quien refugio a Sumire cuando estaba lloviendo — este parpadeo.

— Oh, pero creo que de un lugar mas — y entonces se detiene— ¡Es el que casi me atropella el primer día que llegamos! — ante ello, Akita solo pudo soltar una carcajada. Entonces se detiene al ver como Sumire salia de la cocina, con un semblante muy confundido y contrariado.

Y se pregunto que había pasado antes que ellos llegaran.

...

 **Este capitulo lo reescribí como tres veces, y todos diferentes de cada uno x'D, pero finalmente en la tercera fue la vencida ¿Esperaban Boruto dijera rápido ese sentir? y es que, este no se anda con mamadas :'v Y bueno, ya sabemos algo más de ese pasado de Sumire, haber que mas sigue ocurriendo ; D**


	9. Chapter 9

Tomo piedras del suelo, se enderezo y lanzo una hacia el lago, la vio saltar hasta finalmente hundirse. Se quedo viendo hacia esa dirección por minutos, hasta que decidió cuestionar algo en voz alta.

— ¿Crees que fui muy directo? Shikadai — bajo la mirada con pesadez hacia su amigo.

— Muy directo, y mas que precipitado — contesta directo este mientras no dejaba de mirar su teléfono.

Esa mañana, ambos amigos se encontraban en el lago de Konoha, una zona no muy concurrida por el pueblo al pero para los jóvenes era otro caso muy diferente. Era además un muy cómodo lugar para conversar o realizar fiestas.

— Debiste esperar un poco mas — bajo su teléfono y le observo finalmente—. Aunque, tu eres así, no hay mucho que hacer — se burlo, y palmeo su rodilla.

Boruto se agacho, tomo su cabeza, y lanzo un gruñido. Luego se termino de sentar, y recostó la espalda en el piso del pequeño muelle mirando hacia el cielo, noto acercarse nubes grises.

— Le dije que no esperaba me respondiera, pero... — cubrió sus ojos —... Maldición — siseo.

Shikadai le miro, y llevo unos dedos a su barbilla.

— Creo que si no quieres hacerlo incomodo desde ahora, deberás insistir con ella indirectamente en que en verdad no te importa — Boruto bajo el brazo y le miro confuso. Este suspiro—. Has declaro tus sentimientos por ella, mi amigo, y si ella no te corresponde dudo mucho que se le haga normal la situación. Se ve es muy reservada.

Este se sentó, y le miro pensativo.

— Yo igual no tenia intención de alejarme de ella —menciona, y pensó entonces en aquel tema que aun le mantenía pensativo y preocupado, el que escucho debajo de su balcón. Quería estar ahora mas que nunca para ella, querer protegerla, y que ella sintiera podía confiar realmente en él.

Pero si era ella quien se alejaba, no sabría que hacer.

— Por eso te digo deberás insistir si ella llega a tener este comportamiento — se levanta—. Me dio hambre ¿vamos por unas hamburguesas? — pregunta, parpadea a no tener una respuesta rápida. Nota entonces la mirada perdida en sus iris azules, fue cuando se dio cuenta mas que nunca que realmente aquella chica le había calado hondo — ¿Boruto?

Este parpadea, y le mira confundida, él vuelve a sugerirle con paciencia la idea para almorzar.

Mientras caminaban de regreso, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, Boruto se prometió tampoco atosigarla, donde quizás debería darle su espacio por unos días, aunque ahora mas que nunca realmente quería estar a su lado.

...

«... y nunca te juzgaría. Nunca lo haría »

Observo el árbol de morera ubicado afuera del salón, su mirada un tanto distraída. Pensando en aquella ultimas palabras una y otra vez, y es que ¿por qué había mencionado esa palabra? Juzgar. Entrecerró los ojos, como si así buscara la respuesta.

Junto sus manos y, pensó; hace una semana que había sucedido su declaración.

Nunca se había esperado algo como eso, mucho menos en su cumpleaños. Y sumando que nunca se le habían declaro, no sabía que pensar al respecto «¿A Boruto le gusto? » pensó de nuevo, y al instante broto en su rostro una expresión nerviosa ¿Qué sentía ella?

El era muy amable, y dedicado. Recordó cuando le mostró el amanecer desde aquel punto clave, y luego cual caballeroso cuando estuvo en su casa. Además de lo atento en su cumpleaños, y ese día que la invito a su departamento a esperar pasara la lluvia.

No había convivido tanto para saber realmente en que momento había brotado ese sentir de él hacia ella, aunque él mismo había dicho las palabras; "gustar" y "atracción". Tomo su cabeza. Solo podía estar mas que confundida y contrariada con todo.

Akita le había preguntado en mas de una ocasión, pero esta vez no hablo con la verdad y mintió que se trataba sobre los finales. Sabía Akita no le había creído, pero al final respeto su decisión. También agradecía a Boruto no acercarse esos días, y es que no sabría como actuar.

Posiblemente solo haría mas que alejarse de él al no saber como afrontar la situación, y era algo que no quería... Abrió sus ojos un poco al caer en cuanta de eso ultimo, ¿No quería alejarse?

— ¡Finalmente hemos terminado! — aquello la hizo salir un momentos de sus pensamiento, giro la cabeza al saber de quien había sido. Namida arrastraba a Wasabi a brincar muy emocionadas.

Era cierto, finalmente habían terminado la preparatoria. Sumire había estado tan concentrada en ese tema que lo demás paso casi a segundo plano. De no ser que se había preparado desde antes, había ido mal en los exámenes finales.

Volvió a mirar hacia el árbol, hundiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Sintió presión en su pecho con cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Ey! — Namida se acerco, haciendo ella volviera su atención hacia sus amigas—. Invito yo la pizza para celebrar ¿Te apuntas mi Sumire?

...

Acomodo su bolso en su hombro y alzo su mano despidiéndose de sus amigas, quienes dijeron seguirían celebrando yendo a un club de vídeo-juegos. Ella decidió ir a descansar a su casa, mencionarle Akita y Katasuke las buenas nuevas, y comer algo de torta fría que habían comprado la noche anterior.

Sintió algo caer en su cabeza al empezar a caminar, miro hacia el cielo notando las nubes grises, enseguida cayo una mas en su hombro, seguido de otras hasta que finalmente cayo sin mas retención la lluvia en Konoha.

Bajo la mirada para seguir su camino sin importar esa vez mojarse.

Sentía su uniforme adhiriéndose a su cuerpo, su cabello mas que empapado, y su bolso en las mismas condiciones. Agarro una de sus trenzas y sintió algo recorrerla, como esa sensación de que algo estaría por pasar pero no tenias idea de que podía ser.

— ¿Sumire?

Y justamente estaba pasando.

Sus hombros se tensaron al escuchar esa voz, giro en sus talones y miro aquella figura a diez pasos de ella. Alto, su cabello rojizo casi tocando sus hombros, y sus iris grises, mirándole entre impresionado y confundido.

— Si, eres Sumire — corto la distancia, ella aun no decía algo, estaba ahí quieta mirándole atónita—. No pensé encontrarte en Konoha, que sorpresa — esbozo una sonrisa.

— Ryogi.

Fue entonces que todo a su alrededor cambio. Se visualizo en un salón de clases, apartada de todo los demás en su asiento, escuchando los susurro y criticas pre juiciosas sobre su persona.

 **«** — ¿Escucharon? Sumire ocasiono la muerte de su madre.

— ¿Enserio? que miedo, ¿y tiene así el descaro de aparecerse aquí?

— Si, que horrible.

Se encogió de hombros, y se levanto abruptamente no soportando mas. Mientras corría las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Y es que no tenían que decírselo, ella misma se odiaba.

Fue cuando visualizo una espalda conocida para ella.

Alzo su mano, pero esta espalda solo se alejaba mas y mas... **»**

El la vio en todo momento que no le respondía, con las manos en sus bolsillos y la expresión de su cara se volvió apenada, y al traer un paraguas los cubrió a ambos con ella. Sumire no dijo nada cuando dejo de sentir la lluvia, y sin ser consciente del como apretó sus manos.

Él volvió hablar:

— Lo siento. Acercarme así, como si nada hubiera pasado —Sumire aprieta la cuerda de su bolso—. Sumire, yo, lo siento...

No continuo, una cachetada se había impactado contra su mejillas, pero él no hizo nada mas, la acepto con gusto, sabia se merecía desde hace mucho.

— Necesitaba un amigo — murmuro, pero al estar él cerca le escucho sin problemas —. Necesitaba afincarme a alguien cercano, pero tu nomas te alejaste, y yo me hundí.

Ryogi siguió quieto observando como las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Sumire.

— Creí que me volvería loca — la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de él—. Aun creo puedo volverme loca, porque vivo con la memoria de que fui la causante de la muerte de mi madre — ahogo un sollozó.

Sumire aun no le observaba, tenia sus iris violetas puestos en su par de zapatos escolares.

— Pero a sido gracias Akita y Katasuke, que he podido vivir con ello — y los rostros de Namida, Wasabi y Boruto pasaron por su mente tras decir aquello—. Me han ayudado mucho inconscientemente — susurro eso ultimó, y para esas tres personas.

Ryogi trato de retener aquellas lagrimas de culpabilidad —. Cuando me entere que te fuiste fue que reaccione y caí en la realidad en que me deje atrapar por malas lenguas, y el miedo de que fuera cierto. Y te falle, a ti, a la chica que se supone era mi mejor amiga — apretó el bastón de la sombrilla—. Sumire, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, nunca la has tenido.

Alzo finalmente la cabeza, iris violetas y grises observándose fijamente luego de tanto tiempo.

Habían sido los mejores amigos, y ahora todo era tan distinto.

— ¿Crees podamos volver a estar bien algún día? — pregunta él sin dejar de mirarla, sintiendo la impotencia apoderarse cada vez mas de su pecho. Ella limpio sus lagrimas, o lo que pudo al estar todavía empapada.

— Sinceramente, no lo sé.

La lluvia fue cesando.

— Ryogi, aquí estabas.

— ¿Sumire?

Ambos alzaron la mirada el escuchar esas voces. Sus iris violetas dieron directo con los azules de un desconcertado Boruto, y su lado Shikadai quien sostenía un paraguas del mismo modo, aunque menos indiscreto.

Sumire ya no quería que se generaran mas preguntas ese día y prefirió huir. Miro a Ryogi por ultima vez, y avanzo rápidamente por la acera pasando a un lado de un estático Boruto.

...

 **Gracias a Crayola94 por regalarme review tan lindos : 3**

 **...**

No sabia que personaje usar para antiguo compañero de Sumire, y no quise usar un OC. Fue cuando me tope con un lindo fanart de Ryogi, y se me ocurrió usarlo para dicho rol :)

Dato: Si ven el capitulo tres, hubo un ligero cambio de entorno cuando entro al salón. Y es lo que especifico mas en este capitulo, es lo que hubo dentro de «» Ella fue juzgada por lo sucedido, y eso la hizo hundirse mas. Donde de paso Ryogi también le fallo. Por eso el no querer abrirse mucho a las personas al principio. Ya se verá mas adelante un poco de esta antigua amistad.

 **PD: la historia también se encuentra en wattpad, por si se les hace mas cómodo por aquel sitio** **web**


	10. Chapter 10

Akita ingreso en aquella sala confidencial donde el oficial Sai ya la esperaba. Al verla un poco dudosa, se acerca y la tomo del brazo suavemente. La notó un poco tensa y le susurro que nada pasaría, que no se preocupara. Se ubican al centro de aquella sala y miran hacia un cuarto iluminado de frente por aquella ancha ventana. Nadie podría verlos a ellos dos.

Sai hablo por un intercomunicador y enseguida unos hombres de aspecto sospechosos aparecieron rápidamente guiados por un policía, para luego plantearse frente a ellos desde aquel cuarto iluminado.

— ¿Es alguno de estos hombres el Señor Shigaraki? — le pregunta directo Sai.

Akita mira a través del vidrio, detalló a cada hombre esperando hallar una cara conocida. Pero hace una mueca y niega lentamente. Sai asintió entonces le indico le siguiera hacia afuera del cuarto.

— Lo siento, me la pase buscando en redes sociales y entre las cosas personales de mi amiga alguna foto del bastardo, pero no encontré absolutamente nada. Así las cosas le resultarían mas fáciles a usted — dice abatida al ambos salir de aquel cuarto.

— Como usted lo describió al retratistas nos hemos ayudado, pero si, es una lastima no tengamos una foto clara del Señor. Igual, no se preocupe, seguimos patrullando. Ese hombre no se acercara la Señorita Sumire.

Mordió su labio rojo.

— ¿Su agente esta siendo muy precavido verdad? No quiero Sumire se sienta presionada y mucho menos quiero se atormente si llega a ser cierto que su bastardo padre nos ha seguido hasta Konoha.

— Le pedí a Udon fuera lo mas precavido posible— y entones el azabache le sugirió acompañarla hacia la salida.

Akita froto su frente cuando salio finalmente al exterior, y recordó cuando apretó sus manos lo que estaba pasando.

Antes del cumpleaños de Sumire, Katasuke le había convencido de colocarle un guardaespaldas, ya que Sai le había avisado de un extraño hombre que se escabullía muy rápido entre las sombras cerca de la residencia en altas horas de la noche.

Su única condición fue que Sumire no se enterara. Ella ya había avanzado mucho para que aquel bastardo lo dañara todo de nuevo. Ya había acabado con su buena amiga Nozomi, no lo haría ahora con su hija.

...

Agarro la cobija y se tapo desde la cabeza, con ello salio al balcón y miro hacia el jardín de los vecinos. Sonrío. Se había hecho un habito mirar los girasoles en cada oportunidad que salía, y es que eran muy hermosos. Fue que en un parpadeo noto a la pequeña girasol saludarla desde una ventana alta de su casa.

Alzo su mano y le devolvió el saludo suavemente. Segundos después, la pequeña Himawari se despidió con una sonrisa muy radiante.

Bajo la cabeza y fue que su expresión cambio, a una totalmente abatida y abrumada. Recordó. Nunca esperó reencontrarse a Ryogi en ese pueblo, había logrado no pensar más en él luego del primer día que llegó a Konoha, pero al verlo de nuevo, era mucho el sentimiento de tristeza.

Apretó la mano con la que le había cacheteado.

Cuando Akita la convencio de hablarle sobre lo ocurrido, le aconcejo que debían ambos hablarlo mas calmados, que podría ser otro capitulo que cerrar en su vida y así seguir yendo adelante. Sumire de tanto pensarlo creía que si podía llegar a perdonar a Ryogi, pero la cuestión es que no sabia en que momento podría hacerlo.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en los girasoles y se sorprendió de ver a Boruto salir al jardín de su casa, le daba la espalda en todo momento. Avanzó rápido hacia el interior de su cuarto y sentó en su cama. Sintió el corazón latir tan rápido que tuvo miedo, y fue que recordó el como paso de él ese día.

— Boruto— susurró.

Le había ignorado a causa de huir de la agobiante situación con Ryogi, y era ya casi una semana de eso. Sumire solo esperaba no haberlo ofendido o pensará mal de ella.

Y _o no quiero eso... ¿Que quiero entonces?_ , pensó. Sus mejillas se colorearon.

— Sumire, tus amigas te esperan en la sala.

La voz repentina de Akita la sobresaltó, sorprendida de que Namida y Wasabi estuvieran en su casa bajo rápidamente y sonrío automaticamente al verlas. Las había extrañado, se dio cuenta al saludarlas y que lograron que dejará el tema de Ryogi aun lado.

— ¿Concierto?— suelta confundida.

Las tres ahora en la sala y bebían algo mientras hablaban. Noto mas tarde que ambas iban vestidas entre tonos negro y verdes.

— Wasabi-chan es gran fanática de la banda Senju, y se presentarán esta noche en el estadio Blue, el que esta cerca de la universidad— aclara Namida—. Mis padres nos llevarán y luego nos irán a buscar, ¿quieres ir? — y muestra una entrada extra en sus manos.

— Anda Sumire — Wasabi junto sus manos —. Desde que nos graduamos no nos vemos, y no debemos perder contacto señorita, y este concierto sera un suceso.

Sumire muerde su labio pensativa.

— ¿Habrá mucha gente?

— Oh, los Senju son re famosos en este pueblo, créeme, estará a reventar el lugar.

Sumire noto la súplica en sus ojos y sonrío, ellas realmente gustaban de hacerla parte de sus vidas. Realmente nunca esperó encontar amigas tan lindas en Konoha.

— De acuerdo, veré que ponerme.

— ¡Nosotras te ayudamos con eso!

...

Miró a todos lados, realmente el lugar estaba a reventar. Namida la tenita tomada del brazo, y señalaba los puestos ambulantes de comida. Se pararon y compraron algunas botanas y bebidas.

Se dirijieron a la parte que le correspondían en el estadio y esperaron pacientes a que comenzara el espectáculo.

—¡Mirén!

Ambas miraron hacia donde Wasabi apuntaba. En la pantalla grande, se veía un anunció que los que tuvieran cierto número en el boleto, luego del concierto podrían pasar a backstage para una firma de autográfos con la banda.

—No lo tengó — expresó desanimada Wasabi.

Sumire miró el suyo por inercia, y parpadeo al ver que ella si tenía el número. Namida gritó al darse cuenta, y fue entonces que con una sonisa se lo extendió a Wasabi, ella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, yo ni soy fan de la banda, así que puedes tomarlo —Wasabi mira el boleto y luego a Sumire, y termina tomandolo muy feliz mientras le expresaba muy lindamente las gracias.

— Wasabi es ruda, pero cuando se trata de Senju, puedes apreciar su lado lindo—se búrla Namida, ganandose aceptadamente una mala palabra de una muy avergonzada Wasabi.

Sumire río.

Y el concierto comenzó, y logro ser un gran espectaculó de principio a fin.

— Te esperamos en los bancos, cerca del area de comida — informa Namida mientras bajaban de las gradas, Wasabi asiente y se va corriendo hacia el backstage.

Salen las dos y se sientan en el lugar señalado antes.

— Demonios — refuta Namida de repente—. Sabía que beber tanta limonada no era bueno, ya vuelvo Sumire— y corre hasta los baños.

Sumire solo niega divertida, y mira hacia el cielo, la luna, y piensa en todo lo vivido desde que llegó a Konoha. Y termina con el rostro de Boruto sonriendole, los abré a darse cuenta de elló y mira aun lado confundida.

—Boruto...

—¿Me llamabas?

Brincó en su lugar, y gira el rostro sorprendida. Efectivamente el rubio se acercaba hacia ella con una sonrisa y las manos en sus bolsillos. Mas atrás observo a su grupo de amigos hablar y comer.

—No pensé verte aquí ¿has venido con tus amigas?

Estaba tan sorprendida que tardo en responder.

—Si, esperamos a Wasabi que está en el backstage, Namida fue un momento al baño.

—Oh, de nosotros Shikadai obstuvo el pasé —río —. Los mas vagos puede resultar se lo mas soltarios — paró de reír y llevó una mano a su cabello medio despeinandose. Un incomodó solencio se formo derepente.

Sumire le mió de reojo, y pensó en aquel ultimo día que se vieron de repente, y luego esa mañana que lo vio en el jardín de girasoles. Y fue que entendió, entendió que lo había extrañado.

Se sonrojo.

— Oye — él hablo de repente y ella le miró con interés —. Te lo dije, nada tiene que cambiar.

Entendió a que se refería e iba a decir algo a ello, aunque realmente no tuviera las palabras correctas, solo que otra voz la interrumpio. Ryogi se acercaba con su mirada taciturna, y Sumire no se sorprendió de verlo ahí, al ver que los cercanos a Boruto y Shikadai estaban.

— ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

Boruto se apartó un poco de ellos, y miro a Ryogi muy monocorde.

Sumire miró a Ryogi fijamente, y fue que recordó entonces las palabras de Akita sobre avanzar y peronar. Pensó mucho, para finalmente asentir. El sonrío aliviado y sin querer atosigarla más, le indico donde verse y se retiró.

Sumire lo agradeció. Fue entonces cuando iba a mirar de nuevo a Boruto, el miraba aun lado contrariado. Sumire se levantó y camino hasta él, pero nuevamente fueinterrumpida por la llegada de Namida, y la situación quedó así.

Boruto fue llamado y se despidió con una sonrisa vacía, Sumire lo notó y se sintió mal, muy mal.

Namida observo a esos dos en todo momento, y ladeo la cabeza pensativa. Luego volvio a mirar a Sumire y fue visible la expresión de anhelo en su rostro. Suspiró al entender, aunque no era la primera vez que notaba ese ambiente entre ellos.

Aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Sumire, era algo muy palpable.

— ¿Te gusta Boruto?

La pregunta ocasionó un gran sobresaltó en ella.

— No puedes mentirme, a mi no, una chica que ha estado enamorada —río —. Pero está bien si no quieres hablar...

—La verdad estoy confundida —se sorprendio siendo sincera sobre la situación—. Es la primera vez que me siento así con respecto a un chico, mi vida ante de ello estuvo encadenada a otras sucesos — bajo la mirada —. Yo, no sé.

Namida la abrazó de repente, y acaricio su espalda.

— No se que pasó realmente, creeme que Wasabi y yo imaginamos algo ocurrío, solo que no te obligaremos hablar —Sumire se sorprendió al ver que sospechaban algo, pero se alivio al ver que entendía y no la obligarían a nada—. Pero para cuando necesites hablar, estaremos aquí para tí — se aparto un poco y le sonrío.

Su sonrisa le llegó y sonrío igual.

—Gracias.

—¡Chicas logre tomarme una foto con Tobirama!

Ese era el gritó feliz de Wasabi corriendo hacia ellas, Namida le gritó devuelta cuanto la envidiaba, Tobirama era su integrante favorito.

Sumire la miró discutir, y sonrío de nuevo.

...

 **Si, tuve un bloqueo, así que creo que es el capitulo que menos me ha gustado de esta historia. Además que me enferme hace como unas dos semanas; me dio gripe y enserio que me desanimó, y fue lo que origino mi bloqueo (pta gripe)**

 **Pero bueno, espero igual os haya gustado y debo decir que ya estamos entrando a la mitad de esta historia!**


	11. Chapter 11

Miró como se ubicaba frente a su casa por la ventana, apretó sus manos y dudo en salir. Suspiró para calmarse y dejando todo atrás, se ubico finalmente a su lado. Ryogi al verla sonrío un poco, pero Sumire no hizo nada parecido.

Silenció es lo que hubo por otro par de minutos entre los dos.

Ryogi rasco su nuca antes de romper el silencio.

—Hay un mini parque al final ¿quieres hablar ahí?

Sumire solo asintió, aunque se sorprendió un poco al saber que había algo como en la residencia. Tampoco es como si ella saliera mucho de su casa.

Caminaron como por quince minutos uno detrás del otro, hasta llegar finalmente al lugar mencionado.

Dos banco, un columpio, un tobogán. Y siendo un lugar de recreación, había un mínimo grupo de niños jugando. Se sentaron en un banco cerca de la entrada, y como si nunca se fuera ido, el silencio los inundaba.

Ryogi apretó sus manos.

El quería realmente enmendar su gran error con su mejor amiga.

Aunque Sumire ya no lo consideraba como tal, él si la seguiría considerando como una.

— Es cuestionable como las amistades se rompen, mayormente somos nosotros mismos que hacemos que ello ocurra —mira hacia los niños jugar tras hablar y romper el silencio—. Yo, lamentablemente, entro en ese grupo — restregó su cara con pesar.

Sumire le miro de reojo.

—No se que realmente me sucedió, más que tuve miedo.

— De mi o de la situación —habla finalmente—. Se sinceró.

— De la situación —responde él—. Lo siento, realmente lo siento, fui débil —bajo la cabeza —. Fui un amigo débil. Nozomi-san me pidió insistiera para que dejarás de ver a tu padre, pero fui débil al verte feliz, y luego de eso, tras los chismes y especulaciones me alejé.

Sumire al escuchar el nombre de su madre sintió sus ojos acuosos y los cerró.

— No, fui una tonta que creía era feliz —bajo la cabeza —. Viéndolo mas con claridad, tu me lo dijiste e igual no hice caso, ni a ti y ni mi madre — abrió sus ojos —. Creo es algo que no quise reconocer hasta este momento. Yo cause todo este lío.

Ryogi vio su mano temblar y quiso tomarla, era un gesto que siempre hacia con ella en el pasado. Sonrío con ironía a ver que todo ahora con Sumire era pasado.

— No, eres solo otra victima de tu padre — Ryogi le mira exasperado—. La gente solo sacó conclusiones que no les correspondía.

— Tu fuiste uno de esos que se dejo guiar por esas conclusiones.

Touché.

Ryogi se levantó y Sumire le miró extrañada. Se sorprendió cuando se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa cuando notó que el grupo de niños los miraba entre curiosos y divertidos.

— Se que es difícil perdonar algo así, mas siendo de una persona en que confiaste desde que eramos niños. Pero Sumire, realmente me arrepiento lo que hice, no sabes cuanto. Te fallé, a ti, mi mejor amiga.

Sumire solo lo miró con expresión de angustia, más al ver como lágrimas descendían de sus ojos claros. Pensó en el momento que Ryogi había querido ella fuera feliz conociendo a su padre, más nunca pudo adivinar en él asesino que este se convirtió, no, ya lo era.

Ryogi quizás si había victima de la cruel circunstancia. Aunque igual eso no le justificara su alejar.

Pero Akita le había hecho entender que había que perdonar, si uno así lo quería, porqué así podías seguir avanzando en la vida.

Y Sumire estando un poco más tranquila, se dio cuenta el que si quería perdonar de corazón a Ryogi ¿por qué seguir alargando la agonía entonces? No, ya no lo quería.

—Ey, no llores —susurra tomando sus mejillas y limpiando sus lagrimas.

...

La brisa meciendo sus cabellos mientras iban de regreso a casa.

Una sonrisa tranquila se reflejaba en Ryogi mientras caminaban. Sumire aun lado también mantenía una expresión serena.

— Te preguntarás que hago en Konoha, o como me conocen Shikadai y Boruto — él habla de repente y ella le miró curiosa — . Creo recuerdas que me fui a un campamento deportivo antes de que ingresáramos a la preparatoria —ella asintió—. Ahí conocí e hice buena amistad con Shikadai, teníamos en común el béisbol. Entonces le hablé de jugar en mi equipo y él lo hizo durante un tiempo en Tokyo.

— Oh, recuerdo me hablaste de un chico muy bueno como corredor.

Ryogi asintió.

— Y él ahora me pidió jugar para su equipo esta nueva temporada, me quedó en su casa mientras practicamos. Y bueno, a Boruto lo conozco de reojo —la miró de reojo —. Creo le gustas muchos.

— ¿Ah?

Él río al verla sonrojada.

—Ese día que nos vimos luego de tanto tiempo, luego que te marcharas, me confrontó y me pidió a gritos una explicación. Creo sus palabras fueron; _Si le has hecho algo a Sumire, me olvidare de que eres amigo de Shikadai y te golpearé._

Sumire miró y escucho sorprendida lo que le decía.

—Oh —sintió su corazón latir pero aun así no dijo nada referente a eso.

Llegaron a su casa, y tras despedirse, Ryogi le miró con agradecimiento.

— Se que aunque me hayas perdonada, no significa que yo vuelva a tener el titulo de mejor amigo — río como si así diera entender que no le dolía —. Pero, gracias por perdonarme —tomo su mano y apretó —. Enserio, gracias.

Sumire le siguió mirando de forma serena, ya no había decepción en sus ojos.

— Ryogi, solo espero tengas éxito en lo que te propongas de aquí en adelante.

— Igual Sumire — suelta su mano, y metió ambas en los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Bueno, me deben estar esperando para las practicas, así que me marchó — pero antes de retirarse la observó de nuevo, la duda impresa en sus ojos — ¿Irías a un partido?

Sumire parpadeo ante su repentina proposición.

— No veo porque no, quizás al ultimo.

Ryogi sonrío.

— Estaré avisándote entonces — y mirándola por ultima vez ese día, se marcho.

Sumire solo lo observo alejarse, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Se sentía tranquila, como nunca se sintió desde que llegó a Konoha.

Ingresó a su casa y se encontró con Akita preparando un pastel, en la mesa Katasuke mirando concentrado su laptop. Según anoche en la cena, comento que había comenzando con un nuevo proyecto y debía mandar su análisis sobre el a la compañía lo más pronto posible.

Akita al verla le saludo y ella correspondió el saludo.

En eso un teléfono sonó, era de Katasuke quien concentrado aun en la pantalla lo tomó.

— Sumire, ¿podrías alcanzarme aquella cucharilla?

Ella solo asintió y se la extendió.

— ¿Ya llegó? oh, gracias — ambas femeninas le miraron al hablar muy entusiasta. Colgó y Akita no tardó en preguntar que había sucedido—. El repuesto que no encontré en Konoha, y encargue, ya llegó a la oficina de correo, finalmente podré terminar de reparar aquella vieja computadora.

Katasuke era en ingeniero en informática, y además gustaba de arreglar aparatos usados en sus tiempo libre. Por eso casi siempre iba al pueblo a comprar repuestos, y una habitación de arriba era su lugar de trabajo.

—Oh, pero aun me falta por terminar este análisis y la compañía me esta exigiendo un correo para antes de las tres — frunce la boca — . Lo que me tarde buscando el paquete, perderé tiempo en terminarlo.

Sumire le miró fijamente.

—Yo puedo ir por su paquete — sugiere, y Katasuke la mira sorprendido —. Su trabajo es importante, así que yo podría ir por el sin ningún problema.

Akita miró a Katasuke y asintió, dándole a entender no había problema. Una llamada al guardaespaldas y listo, para así quedar más tranquilos con la salida de Sumire.

...

¡Feliz año 2019!


	12. Chapter 12

La campanilla sonó cuando Sumire salió de la oficina de correos con el paquete de Katasuke en sus manos. Bajo de sus hombros su mochila y guardo ahí para más seguridad. Al volver a colocársela, recordó las palabras de Akita; de que si quería podría divertirse un poco en el pueblo.

Sonrío ligeramente, tenía muchos ánimos de caminar y disfrutar de Konoha. Desde esa conversación con Ryogi, se sentía bien. Como si un capítulo de su pasado se hubiese cerrado. Realmente perdonar podría resultar liberador.

Había aun cosas de su pasado que no cerraban del todo, que a veces no la dejaban respirar con tranquilidad por las noches al recordar, pero estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ellas y así continuar con su vida.

De la Sumire de antes a la Sumire de ahora, había un cambio muy grande. Y solo podía pensar en todas esas grandes personas que la ayudaron, tanto conscientes como inconscientemente.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, para así continuar.

Camino por las transitadas calles mirando de hito en hito las tiendas. Se detuvo en una cafetería que había frecuentado en varias ocasiones con Namida y Wasabi para comprar algo de comer, lo pidió para llevar y se preguntó dónde disfrutarlo.

— ¿Y si voy al parque? — medito un momento, asintió al final. Desde el festival deportivo no iba.

Llegó al lugar y se situó en un banco donde la sombra de un árbol de cerezo la cubría por completo. Disfrutó de su comida en silencio, cuando terminó boto la bolsa en un contenedor de basura y se dispuso a caminar por el lugar.

Escucho a los pajaritos cantar y sonrío.

— D-Disculpe.

Agacho la cabeza y parpadeo al encontrarse con un pequeño niño, sus ojos llorosos y en su mano un globo. Parecía iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, y eso la alarmó.

— Pequeño ¿pasa algo? —se agacha a su altura, se veía muy asustado.

—No encuentro a mi mami — Sumire se sintió mal, miro a ambos lado, no había ninguna persona a su alrededor, y entonces recordó cómo podría ayudarlo.

Le pidió amablemente darle la mano, y así caminaron hacia la salida. Le iba contando algo para que se calmara un poco, incluso le compró una paleta en unos de los carrito ambulantes repartidos en todo el parque.

El niño estaba dejando de lado un poco lo amargo de haberse perdido, y miraba con atención a Sumire en las cosas aleatorias que le contaba. Al llegar al puesto de vigilantes del parque, informó sobre lo sucedido y inmediatamente avisaron por los parlantes.

Media hora después, una señora se acercó con expresión preocupada y ojos llorosos, probo que era la madre del pequeño, para luego finalmente poder marcharse. Antes de irse, ambos se acercaron a Sumire quien solo sonreía serena por haber ayudado.

— Muchas gracias jovencita, enserio, dios se lo pague — le hizo una reverencia.

—No fue nada — exclamo nerviosa, entonces sintió unos bracitos rodearla y bajo la mirada curiosa, el pequeño le miraba muy feliz y sonrojado tiernamente.

— Es por haberme ayudado — le extiende el globo inocentemente, ella dudo en tomarlo pero la señora le dijo aceptará.

— Gracias pequeño —dice ella encantada por su gesto —. Pero promete tendrás más cuidado ¿sí? —le señala y él solo asiente firme.

Se alejaron y Sumire solo los observo irse desde la entrada del parque. Miró el globo regalado y sonrío enternecida.

Le pareció lindo convivir y ayudar a los niños.

— ¡Cuidado, Sumire!

Giró sobre si misma al escuchar ese gritó al lado de su nombre, al voltear parpadeo sorprendida al ver a Boruto venir en su dirección. Logró quitarse del camino a tiempo, pero Boruto al no querer lastimarla se desvió rápidamente y termino volando, aterrizo en el concreto patas arriba.

Su patineta quedó a un lado de él.

— ¡Boruto!

Sumire se situó a su lado preocupada, le ayudo a sentarse y Boruto solo tomaba su cabeza emitiendo algunos quejidos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Me duele la rodilla.

— Estás sangrando — dice exaltada al ver la considerable herida cerca de la rodilla—. Vamos a un hospital.

— El hospital queda media hora fuera de konoha, y creo no es algo tan grave para ir—le mira finalmente. Ambos se quedan mirando por largos minutos, hasta que él corto el contacto visual y prosiguió a seguir hablando mirando su pierna —. En mi casa tengo un botiquín con lo necesario para tratar una herida como esta.

— Te ayudo.

Boruto le miró sorprendido por su iniciativa, no dijo nada y solo asintió.

...

— ¿Dónde está? siéntate, yo lo busco — habló Sumire mientras dejaba sus cosas en el mueble individual y amarrada el globo en una esquina de su bolso.

Él la guió con la voz hacia el botiquín mientras se sentaba en su sofá. Al regresar con él, se sentó a su lado y le pidió colocara su pierna herida sobre las de ella. El dudo, no quería mancharla de sangre, pero ella comento que no le tomara importancia.

Durante el tiempo que Sumire le curó no dejó de observarla, y se preguntó si ella se había dado cuenta de ello. Desde el concierto no la veía, no, desde ese día que se confesó seguía respetando su espacio.

Solo cerró los ojos cuando ella aplicó alcohol a sus heridas. Al terminar acomoda el botiquín para luego volver a pararse a dejarlo en su lugar.

Nuevamente estando sentada a su lado, el silencio se apodera del lugar.

Sumire recordó el día del concierto cuando él se marchó, el cómo su sonrisa era vacía. Junto sus manos. No sabía cómo realmente abordar el tema ¿Era debido a su confesión? Era lo que había concluido luego de animarse hablar con Namida y Wasabi sobre esos temas. Mientras esperaban las fuera a buscar, ellas amablemente le dieron su opinión.

Pensó en como lo rechazo, y luego el cómo se cuestionó por qué lo había hecho.

El que no quería alejarse de él, y sobre todo, no quería verlo triste por su culpa.

— Lo siento — Boruto le miró confundido—. Lo siento si mi actitud te lastimo, no lo hice adrede, yo —suspiró—. No me sentía aun del todo bien, mi vida era gris antes de llegar a Konoha, apenas estaba saliendo de mi agonía —miro a un lado—. Tú, has sido muy lindo conmigo y yo solo te hice daño.

Boruto parpadeo alarmado y se levantó, la herida en la pierna le escoció pero no le prestó atención, solo quería llegar a su lado.

No habló al momento, solo suspiró.

—No, yo te dije que nada tendría que cambiar, tu actitud no me ha hecho nada.

— Pero entonces porque ese día del concierto te despediste con una sonrisa tan vacía.

Boruto se sorprendió, y entonces recordó.

Alboroto un poco su cabello mientras sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa.

— Puedes decirme — él la mira—. Quisiera saber la razón.

Boruto miró a un lado, para luego un pequeño reflejo de decisión vislumbrarse en sus ojos. Alzo la mano y tomó la de Sumire, quien no objeto nada y solo esperaba su respuesta. Aunque una corriente inesperada los envolvió a ambos tras el contacto.

— Tu, realmente me gustas mucho — ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos —. Yo solo me puse celoso de Ryogi — acaricia su mano.

— ¿Tu sonrisa vacía fue debido a Ryogi? — entonces recordó lo que él le había comentado ese mañana, de cómo Boruto la defendió de él al pensar la había lastimado esa tarde.

—A pesar de que te dije que podía seguir todo igual tras mi confesión, quise respetar tu espacio y por eso me alejé un tiempo. Pero entonces llegó este chico y los vi de repente juntos, además luego que él te pidió hablar, quizás hice conjeturas equivocadas ese día del concierto.

—Sí, Ryogi solo es un antiguo amigo, era mi mejor amigo de echo.

Boruto parpadeó.

— Entiendo.

Sumiro no dejó de mirarlo.

— Boruto, tú, ¿de verdad te gusto?

— ¿Eh?

Sumire suspiró, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa tan adorable que no paso para nada desapercibido para él. Sumire recordó el resto de la conversación de las chicas en ese segundo, donde le cuestionaron si ella aceptaría ser algo de Boruto con todo lo que habían hablado y el cómo se preocupada por él y no quería apartarse de su lado.

— Boruto, yo —cerró sus ojos un momento—. Sé que te rechace a la primera — volvió abrirlos, vio algo de brilló en sus ojos azules —. Pero, realmente tú también me gustas mucho — bajo un poco la cabeza al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Era la primera vez le decía a un chico que le gustaba, era raro, emocionante, pero raro.

Y haberlo dicho ahora en voz alta, solo la hacia comprender que efectivamente desde hace un buen rato sentía algo por ese chico.

Boruto no caía de la sorpresa, aquello había sido algo totalmente inesperado para él.

Su corazón bombeo con fuerza.

No hubo palabra por al menos diez segundos, cuando Boruto la abrazo fuertemente.

— Gracias, gracias — Sumire se permitió reír un poco por su efusividad—. No sabes lo feliz que me haces —se separó un poco y la miró fijamente. Ambos con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Boruto mirándola entonces anhelante cuando se fijó en sus labios.

Sumire lo hizo a la vez al ver su intención.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Y fue entonces en 3 segundo que se acortó toda distancia entre ellos con un primer dulce beso.

Un primer beso que sellaba el inició de algo entre ambos.

— Creo debí caerme de mi patineta desde hace rato — bromea causando la risa de ella.

...

 **¿Se lo esperaban?**

 **Siendo sincera, aun no iba a juntar a Boruto y Sumire, pero ya casi no le queda nada a esta historía y mi pensado tampoco era juntarlos a la final, si no lo hacía aquí no vería como hacerlo después. Boruto ya tenia claro que la quiere y Sumire se cuestionaba mal el haberlo rechazado. Espero les haya gustado, con esto, se viene mas momentos lindos entre ellos :3**


	13. Chapter 13

— Aquí tiene sus papeles que respaldan tu ingreso, tu carnet estudiantil, tu horario asignado por nosotros por ser nuevo ingreso, y nada más queda decir; bienvenida a la Universidad de Konoha.

Sumire le agradeció por sus cordiales palabras, hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel pequeño cubículo cargando con sus cosas. Una vez afuera del edificio de control de estudio, se permitió mirar más detenidamente su carnet, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la emoción.

— ¡Hola universitaria!

Alzó la mirada al escuchar esa voz, encontrándose con Wasabi sentada a dos bancos de su persona, quién le señalaba su carnet orgullosa guindado a su cuello a medida que se acercaba.

— No dormir en una semana para pasar ese examen de admisión, valió la pena — bromea Sumire. Dejo su bolso en el banco y guarda sus cosas para antes de sentarse — ¿A que hora llegaste?

— Desde la siete, mi mamá prácticamente me tiro de la cama.

Sumire ríe al imaginarlo, la madre de Wasabi era muy graciosa.

— ¿Sabes algo de Namida? no responde mis mensajes desde hace dos días — saca su teléfono y mira la sección de mensajes.

Aquello había sido un regalo por parte de Akita y Katasuke; por haber sido aceptada en la Universidad. El correo con su aprobación había llegado hace dos días.

— Lo mismo. Lo ultimo que me comentó fue que estaba instalándose en su apartamento. La conozco, seguro está tan concentrada en entrar a la academia de Mei Terumi que ni presta atención a su teléfono.

— Estoy segura lo logrará.

— Definitivamente.

Tomaron sus cosas y decidieron ir por algo de comer a la cafetería. Ese día no comenzaban las clases para nuevo ingreso, así que solo comerían algo y marcharían, para finalmente comenzar con la pesada rutina de la universidad el día de mañana.

Piden de comer y buscaron una mesa donde sentarse.

— ¿Y ya averiguaste lo del equipo femenino de fútbol?

— Si, tengo que esperar dos semanas más para inscribirme y dar el examen.

Sumire iba a comentar algo más cuando su teléfono suena. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al ver quien era, y la sutil sonrisa en sus labios fue suficiente para que Wasabi adivinara quien era la persona que le llamaba.

— Anda, contéstale a tu novio — animó Wasabi. Sumire sonrío nerviosa por su tono burlón.

Izuno solo siguió con su delicioso pan relleno mientras su amiga hablaba por teléfono.

»«

— Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Se despide Wasabi ya en el centro del pueblo.

— Si, nos vemos mañana — se despide igual Sumire alzando su mano, pero al ver que Izuno se le quedo mirando con mucha seriedad, parpadea inocente al no comprender su repentino cambio de humor— ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella alzo un dedo como queriendo recalcar algo importante.

— Cuidado mi Sumire, las hormonas están mas alborotadas a esta edad.

— ¡Wasabi! — se exaltó super sonrojada Sumire, pero su amiga solo se marchó riendo a carcajadas, tanto, que las personas se le quedaban mirando extrañadas.

Desde que comenzó su relación con Boruto, sus amigas no dejaban de hacerle bromas.

Luego de calmar su corazón por la broma de Wasabi, siguió su camino. Llegó a una bonita cafetería al estilo _vintage_ , la cual no había tenido el placer de visitar desde que llegó, hasta que Boruto la llevó a comer hace unos días.

Subió las escaleras que daban con las mesas de la terraza, y no tardo en dar con Boruto. Se sentó a su frente, y ambos se sonrieron sonrosados al verse de nuevo.

— Buenas tardes mi querida dama, le he pedido un dulce de leche y malteada de fresa mientras llegaba.

Ella río.

— Gracias querido — le sigue el juego.

Luego se perdieron entre conversación y conversación.

— ¿Ya inscribiste su horario? — pregunta Sumire al darle el ultimo bocado a su dulce.

— Si, deje libre los lunes, o sea hoy, y los viernes — se cruza de brazos —. El encargado del taller de mi padre se casará dentro de dos días, y papá no quiere dejar a cualquiera a cargo. Pero tampoco le quiere negar a tío Konohamaru su felicidad. Así que volverá él y quiere lo ayude en esos días.

— ¿Quién ayudara a tu mamá? — pregunta preocupada Sumire.

El padre de Boruto era quién siempre le acompañaba y cuidaba en casa.

— Mi tía Hanabi se quedará durante un mes para ayudarnos. Luego de ese tiempo, ya debería estar volviendo mi tío Konohamaru de su luna de miel — extiende su mano y toma la de su novia, Sumire lo miró atenta a ver que quería revelar algo más —. Y, la gran noticia que te comente que te diría, cuando te llame, es que, consiguieron finalmente un corazón para mamá.

Sumire miró como los ojos de Boruto se humedecían y ella también creyó que lloraría, al compartir su felicidad y alivió con esa gran noticia.

Se levantó y sentó a su lado, para así abrazarlo y decir en voz alta; _gracias a dios_.

Al rato salieron de la cafetería tomados de la mano. Mientras caminaban, Sumire miró sus manos entrelazadas, tenía esa costumbre desde que eran novios.

Y es que las manos de Boruto eran cálidas y fuertes. Le hacían sentir segura.

— Tenemos ya un mes juntos — dice él de repente — ¿Quieres algo especial?

— Si, un mes — repetí sonrosada— . No lo sé, creo que no.

El ríe, ella se extraña.

— ¿Por que la risa? — hace un puchero al no entender.

— Es que quiero consentir a mi novia, pero no más ella no es exigente.

— ¿Debería serlo? — alza una ceja confundida y él la mira divertido.

Una pequeña gota cayó en la nariz de Boruto, quien mira hacia el cielo por inercia. Ni paso tanto cuando lo hizo que la lluvia se desató enseguida sobre ellos, teniendo ambos que salir corriendo.

Se detuvieron bajó el techo de una tienda.

— ¿Por que en Konoha llueve tanto? — comenta irritado Boruto, atrayendo más a Sumire hacia su pecho. El techo de esa tienda no era muy grande y otras personas habían tenido la misma de refugiarse ahí.

Pero Sumire, ella, sus ojos violetas miraban la lluvia hipnotizada.

— ¿Sumire? — Boruto la miro extrañado cuando ella inesperadamente se separó de él —. Sumire te vas a mojar — le dijo cuando se dio cuanta que quería hacer.

Era algo que hacía con su madre en el pasado; bailar y saltar bajo la lluvia.

Saco una mano primero, y seguido miro hacia Boruto y sonrío, para enseguida sacar su cuerpo entero y este quedar empapado por completo.

Dio la primera vuelta.

Su madre una vez le reveló que hacia eso para borrar cosas malas de su pasado y poder volver a respirar con calma.

Luego que murió, tuvo miedo de hacerlo sola. Por que le recordaba la dura realidad; que ella ya no estaba a su lado por su culpa, por su imprudencia, por su terquedad, por no ver la verdadera cara del engaño. Por creer en un supuesto hombre que nunca tuvo con ella desde que nació que en su madre que siempre la acompaño.

Pero ahora quería sentirlo de nuevo, e igual que su mamá, dejar que le borrara las cosas malas.

Subió los brazos, dio vueltas sobre sí, salto de un lado a otro.

Se sentía bien, y por un momento creyó que Nozomi estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

Boruto solo se le quedó mirando maravillado, apreciando lo bonito que su novia se veía bailando bajo la lluvia. Y cuando notó las lagrimas bajar por las mejillas de Sumire, supo que había mucho más en ello.

»«

Akita tenia una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, mientras miraba por el ventanal hacia el jardín el pastó siendo mojado por la lluvia. Su mirada pensativa, su ceño fruncido. En eso unas manos tomaron sus hombros y empezaron a darle masajes.

Sonrío un poco.

— Gracias, lo necesitaba.

— Relájate — Katasuke se concentró en su tarea —. Estás muy tensa amor.

— Como no estarlo — dejó la taza en la mesa —. Aun no atrapan al maldito de Shigaraki, ni aquí ni en Osaka ¿donde estará escondido?

Katasuke achicó los ojos con igual martirio.

— El oficial Sai vino a verme en la tarde cuando dormías, me dio la posibilidad de que se haya ido del pueblo, conjeturando que en verdad haya venido a Konoha en primer lugar como le informamos.

Akito mordió su labio y frotó su rostro con frustración.

— El dinero realmente puede volver locos a las personas — apretó sus manos sobre sus muslos —. Acabó con Nozomi por ello, se lo querrá hacer con Sumire también. Me costó mucho que Sumire volviera hacer, aunque sea un poco, la niña de antes, no quiero ese bastardo eche todo a perder de nuevo.

Si Akita cerraba sus ojos, y aun podía recordar a una Sumire temerosa gritando por las noches.

Katasuke dejó de masajearle los hombros y sentó a su lado—. Nunca me has contado muy bien lo sucedido con tu amiga Nozomi.

Ella recordó que tenía razón, y es que también había tenido miedo y dolor de recordar a profundidad lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

Tomo aire antes de hablar.

— Cuando Nozomi quedó embarazada, en ese momento el bastardo pasaba por una crisis económica con su empresa. En esos nueve meses desapareció, nació Sumire y esté finalmente apareció días mas tardes ¿Qué hizo? El muy maldito no reconoció a Sumire, y solo hablo de casarse con una heredera de chaebol. Que ellas no se lo impedirían; el salvarse de quedar en la calle. Recordar la cara de dolor de mi amiga me llega aun al alma, pero tuvo dignidad y se divorciaron.

» Convencí a Nozomi de irse de Tokyo, y así fue, con mi ayuda compro una casa en Okinawa y trato de hacer de nuevo su vida junto a Sumire. Yo acompañe mucho a Nozomi, pero cuando me solicitaron para un nuevo proyecto de la empresa en Rusia, Nozomi no quiso rechazara y tuve que marcharme. Estuvimos en contacto por correo algunos días, pero luego no pudimos seguir a causa del trabajo.

» Al regresar, me llevó la sorpresa de que no estaba ahí. Ni su teléfono lo contestaba, fue días mas tardes que ella se contacto conmigo, y agradezco siempre a dios de no cambiar de número en cuanto regrese.

» Vivía en una ciudad diferente, se había marchado a Osaka. Fue que me platicó de que Shigaraki volvió aparecer, y no muy contento que digamos. Parece que esa heredera lo investigó y dio con que fue casado y además tuvo una hija, así que lo desechó. Creo que fue el detonante a su locura, quedó en la calle y quiso desquitarse con ella.

» Pero un vecino la salvó, dándole una paliza al bastardo esa noche, y este se marchó, solo que Nozomi nunca me dijo que había prometido ir por ella. Esto me lo dijo aquel vecino cuando se entero de su muerte y fue al funeral.

— ¿Por que no llamaron a la policía en ese tiempo?

— Nozomi tuvo miedo de que pasará algo peor — suspiró con ironía.

— ¿Nozomi no platico nunca de eso con Sumire?

— No, nunca quiso, Nozomi quería borrar el pasado, escondiéndolo a decir verdad— masajeo su frente —. Me quedé con ellas un poco más, hasta que el trabajó volvió a solicitarme, y está vez si que me arrepiento de haberlo aceptado por tanto tiempo — lágrimas bajaron por su mejillas, Katasuke la abrazó enseguida.

— Akita, no te culpes.

— Regresó — siguió relatando Akita triste —. Regreso haciéndose pasar por un buen hombre frente a Sumire. Engaño una niña de quince años que solo estaba emocionada y cegada por conocer finalmente a su padre — se ahogó en llanto —. Para más tarde solo presenciar como su propio padre mataba a su madre.

Katasuke la abrazó bien fuerte.

Ella se alejó un poco cuando ya se hubo calmado.

— Al menos te conocí dentro de esa agonía — ella le acarició una mejilla —. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado, amor.

— Siempre estaré a tu lado Akita — junta su frente con la de ella, se miraron fijamente; brindándose todo el cariño y confortación que necesitaban, el cual luego terminó en un beso.

»«


	14. Chapter 14

Sumire sonrió cuando su novio le pasa una taza de té y se sentó en el sofá continuo a ella. Frente a ellos la televisión prendida en un canal de noticias sobre el clima.

Afuera aun seguía lloviendo a cantaros, y Boruto al ver que su novia se había empapado no vio inconveniente seguir el camino hacia un lugar más cerrado, así que le sugirió ambos irse a su apartamento hasta que parara esa tempestad.

Boruto le ofreció algo de ropa mientras la de ella se secaba. Un pantalón corto y una camisa que le quedaba algo grande. Así que de vez en cuando no podía evitar hacia sus piernas, y virar la mirada luego avergonzado. Meneo la cabeza y se recrimino duramente para ya no volverlo hacer.

Le sonrió.

— Realmente mi novia me encanta.

— Oh ¿a que se debe ahora? — ella le mira con una dulce sonrisa.

Sumire no se lo había dicho, y no sabía si podría decírselo en voz alta alguna vez, pero le encantaba sus repentinos halagos. Le hacían sentir tan querida, especial y amada. Donde de igual manera sentía que a ella le gustaría mimar un poco más a Boruto, pero aun no se atrevía, por el simple hecho que aun no podía soltarse del todo.

Recordó entonces ese mes que llevaba juntos.

Boruto se había convertido en su bálsamo, ya no solo era la lluvia que la hacía respirar con calma, su cercanía le hacía olvidar lo malo y con solo tomar su mano, ya no podía pensar en más nada que estar junto a él y disfrutar de esos momentos que él siempre con mucho cariño le ofrecía.

Era un bálsamo diferente, a como se sentía con Akita, Wasabi y Namida.

¿Era eso estar bajo los hechizo del noviazgo?

Por supuesto, le había hecho saber Namida a Sumire una vez.

— Las chicas que conozco no querrían mojarse bajo la lluvia, ya sabes, arruinarían su maquilla, peinado y ropa — imitó a una voz mas chillona y luego ríe solo —. Chocho es así, nosotros siempre le gastamos bromas por ello — Sumire le miró con reproche haciendo que este sacará una lengua juguetón.

Sumire tomo un sorbo de su té, y pensó en Chocho, era una gran y linda chica.

Había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más en una salida al cine que habían tenidos junto a los amigos de Boruto hace como tres semanas.

La primera vez que los conoció, en el día de la parrillada, al ser incomodo por ser rostros nuevos que conocía, había preferido solo apartarse y por eso un día antes de la salida al cine, Sumire pensó que quizás por lo de ese día lo habrían tomado a mal y no les habría caído bien, pero no, la incluyeron con mucha animó en todo ese día.

Fue que recordó algo que sintió ese día que conoció a los padres de su novio, y se sintió terriblemente mal.

Apretó el vaso y miró a aun lado de ella, Boruto miraba concentrado la televisión.

— Boruto, lo siento.

Ni pasaron dos segundo cuando él la miro, muy confundido. No espero al levantarse para agacharse frente a ella y tomar una de sus manos, siempre apretándola con cariño.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Aquel día, el de la parrillada, yo — le miró angustiada y él la insistió a continuar—. Yo sentí celos de ti, de todo lo que te rodea, específicamente de esa relación tan bonita que tienes con tus padres — soltó sin pausa, no quería ocultar algo como eso, no a él—. Lo siento mucho, ha sido algo terrible de mi parte.

Boruto parpadeó primero absorto para luego sentir una inesperada oleada de ternura por esa chica.

Soltó su mano y ahueco sus mejillas.

— No es algo malo sentir Sumire.

— ¿No te molesta?

El niega con una sonrisa.

— No amor, mas bien me alegra que me veas a mi con mi familia de esa manera, la familia es algo que apreció mucho. Y debes saberlo, tu eres parte de ella — eso le calentó el corazón —. Himawari te aprecia mucho, mi papá dice que eres una gran muchacha y que eres bienvenida cuando quieras a nuestra casa, y mi mamá, o dios, te adora. Siempre me dice que eres muy linda y que te cuide.

Los ojos de Sumire se humedecieron y sonrió en medio de la tristeza.

La imagen de Akita y Katasuke sonrientes vino a su mente.

— Como sabes, Akita y Katasuke me ayudaron mucho, son mi familia, hasta no hace mucho me convencí que sí era. Ellos también siempre me preguntan por ti. Akita siempre me dice que está agradecida contigo.

— Aunque a veces siento que el señor Katasuke me quiere matar con la mirada.

Ambos rieron al recordar las ocurrencias de Katasuke.

Entonces otro pensamiento la asaltó y fue que finalmente se sintió lista, lista de revelar a Boruto su tormentoso pasado. Sumire creía que la lluvía no solo te ayudaba a borrar lo malo sino a afrontarlo y no encenderte.

— Yo — cerró sus ojos por un momento —. Tengo mucho mas que contarte.

Eso él no se lo esperó nunca, al menos no esa tarde.

Fue que recapitulo aquella conversación que escucho de su novia con la Señora Akita. Desde que eran novios, mantuvo aun la promesa de que no la presionaría más con el asuntó, hasta que ella fuera quien diera ese pasó de hablar con él.

Y ahora finalmente estaba ocurriendo, Sumire quería abrirse más con él.

Le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego junto su frente con la de ella.

— Soy todo odios, no me escondas nada preciosa, soy todo oídos.

Ella asintió y voto mucho aire contenido. Desde que todo ocurrió, nunca había querido volver a profundizar en el asuntó, a lo mucho en las terapias que tuvo y otras pequeñas veces con Akita, pero nunca se atrevió a revivir todo desde el principio; desde sus propios labios.

Boruto miró a Sumire, quien no sabría adivinar que estaba sintiendo y pensando su novio desde que termino de contarle todo. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, no había podido evitar llorar en medio de la revelación.

En eso se sobresalto al ver como Boruto se levantaba abruptamente y apretaba sus puños, conteniéndose de golpear algo, que pensó podría pero termino pateando un cesto al otro extremo de la sala.

— ¿Estás decepcionado de mí?

Él voltea a mirarla contrariado y vuelve acercarse a su lado.

— ¿Decepcionado de ti? — niega como si lo que Sumire acababa de decir fuera una locura —. Esto lleno de rabia e ira... — en su voz se reflejaba el dolor que sentía —... Por todo lo que pasaste a causa de hombre trastornado que solo tiene el titulo de padre por que dios es bueno y le dio una oportunidad de serlo, pero nunca cumplió y te ha lastimado tanto, que quisiera tenerlo justo ahora y propiciarle todos los golpes.

Sumire siente de nuevo las lagrimas querer bajar por sus mejillas.

El tomas sus mejillas de nuevo y le besa ambos ojos, para luego volver a mirarla.

— Y tu no tienes culpa de nada, tienes que tenerlo claro Sumire — pero ella niega y se levanta apartándolo de golpe y dándole la espalda luego, mirando hacia la ventana.

Donde aun llovía.

— Por mas que todos me digan que no es mi culpa, no puedo sentirlo así, siempre sentiré que tuve en parte la culpa.

— Pero tu no sabias la verdadera cara de ese ser — se acerca a ella de nuevo, quien no le devolvía la mirada— ¿Por qué auto culparte cuando no debería ser así? Solo eras una joven inocente pensando que finalmente tendría a ambos padres juntos.

— ¿Sabes por qué baile bajo la lluvia?

Boruto no responde y ella sonríe.

— Por qué era algo que hacía con mi mamá de niña, ella siempre me decía la lluvia te ayudaba a borrar cosas malas y así poder volver a respirar con calma. Pero aparte de ello, era algo único que hacíamos entre mi mamá y yo, a mi me llenaba tanto de gozo. Y cuando murió, no pude hacerlo de nuevo, porque me recordaba que ella ya no estaba conmigo.

Boruto pasó una mano por su cabello sintiéndose desesperado. Pero sintió calmarse un poco al ver que ella tomaba una de sus manos y apretaba con delicadeza.

— Pero gracias a que Akita y Katasuke no me dejaron solo, gracias a que con ellos llegue a este pueblo, conocí a dos grandes amigas, y te he conocido a ti — alza la mirada finalmente para ambos observarse —. He logrado volver hacer algo que gustaba hacer antes con ella, y así poder sentirla de nuevo a mi lado — llevó la mano de él a su rostro y le acaricia con su mejilla—. Auto culparme es algo que he decidió hacer, pero no quiere decir que no pueda aprender a vivir con ello. Y es algo que he estado haciendo desde que entendí que así debía hacer. Sabes, a veces el no estar bien no tiene nada de malo, no recuerda que somos humanos.

Ella le dio un beso a la mano que sostenía.

— Y tampoco creo sea impedimento para ser feliz, solo sería un cicatriz que no sanó del todo pero que la entiendo y vivo con ella.

Boruto cerró sus ojos y trato de entenderla, un poco, aunque sea un poco.

Suspiró con pesar.

— Puedo entender, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir pesar. Porque no puedo evitar la impotencia que hayas decidido ese camino.

Ella sonríe como respuesta.

— Esta bien Boruto.

Entonces él la abrazó fuertemente, quedándose ambos en silencio por un momento. Hasta que él lo irrumpió dándole un beso en su mejilla.

— Mi novia es tan fuerte.

— Te encanta decir esa palabra.

Y ambos ríe, algo agridulce por el momento pero necesario para continuar.

...

 **¡Finalmente capitulo! no revise, si hay horrores, perdón lo modificare en cuanto pueda TWT**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por sus votos y comentarios en todo lo que lleva la historia. Y vuelvo a repetir que ya no le queda mucha TWT**

 **No vemos pronto, eso espero, que este semestre se me viene con mucha presión (ríe para no llorar)**


	15. Chapter 15

— Te quiero.

Boruto aprieta a Sumire en un abrazo, ahí en el sofá mientras miraban la televisión en casa de sus padres. En realidad ni atención le prestaban. Ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo apenas suelta aquello y sonríe, las mariposas revolotearon en su estomago y sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

Le acaricia una mejilla para luego besarla.

— No, yo te quiero mucho más.

— No, yo mucho más.

Ambos empiezan el jugueteo de "te quiero mas", donde culmina al ambos reír a carcajadas.

Desde hace un mes que Sumire le revelo su pasado y, nomas no puedo evitar sentir un gran alivio en su ser al haberle contado algo tan importante como ello. Ahora si que podía ser un poco más suelta y mimosa con él, y no era que antes no fuera así, solo que al aun tener cierto peso se cohibía un poco.

— ¿Se van a besar?

Ambos se sobresaltan al escuchar esa vocesita, y giran la cabeza encontrándose con Himawari en es ultimo escalón de la escalera. Sus ojitos brillaban como cuando veía a la princesa y príncipe besarse en la televisión.

— Hima, ¿nos estabas espiando?

Ella termina de bajar y mantiene sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras niega, aunque ambos miraron un deje juguetón en su labios curvados hacia arriba.

Boruto le mira acusador, pero una sonrisa divertida se reflejaba en sus labios.

— Si lo estabas haciendo ¡confiesa! las niñas pequeñas no deben espiar.

— ¡tengo catorce años, no soy pequeña!

— Tu estatura no dice lo mismo.

Mientras ambos hermanos empezaron a "discutir" y mientras Sumire solo negaba con una sonrisa al verlos en dicha situación. En eso mira su teléfono y nota tiene un mensaje del grupo de chat con Wasabi y Namida.

Namida hace un par de días finalmente se había reportado.

Y no más tenía maravillas que contar de la academia de modelaje de Mei Terumi. Aunque si uno que otro tropiezo y decepciones, pero nada que ella no pueda mejorar y sobrellevar; comento en una conversación.

— Esta todo listo chicos.

Los tres alzan la mirada, él señor y señora Uzumaki iban bajando por las escaleras con sumo cuidado. El ambiente se llena de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Sumire sintió como Boruto apretaba su mano y ella supo porque era. Le apretó de vuelta para darle su apoyo y no permitir que el miedo lo venza.

Era aun algo temprano, esa mañana en realidad Sumire había ido para acompañar un rato a Boruto. Ese día su madre sería internada en el hospital para posteriormente entrar en quirofano esa misma noche.

Silencio, y sonrisas nerviosas.

Himawari lo rompe al salir corriendo para abrazar a su mamá, y enseguida Boruto la soltó para unirse a ese abrazo. Los ojos de Sumire se humedecieron un poco y junto sus manos para desear lo mejor a la Señora Hinata.

— Sumire, cariño — la observo de inmediato al escuchar que me llamaba. Ella le sonreía maternalmente; como aquella vez que la conoció. Las ojeras marcadas en su rostro no apagaba el brillo cálido de sus ojos, ese que tanto podía ofrecer a sus seres queridos—. Cuida a mis hijos mientras no estoy ¿vale? — le guiña un ojo.

Ella asiente de inmediato y no deja de sonreír.

— Con gusto, Señora Hinata.

— Vamos cariño — Naruto la acaricia la espalda, y ella asiente. Ambos hijos se separan, y ella les da un beso a cada uno por ultimo. Los tres acompañan hasta la salida.

— Estaremos mañana temprano en el hospital — informa Boruto a su padre y él asiente antes de ingresar al auto aparcado afuera de la casa.

Al marcharse, Boruto se tira en la acera y esconde su rostro entre sus manos.

Himawari se sienta a su lado y coloca su cabeza en su hombro.

Sumire se coloca detrás de ellos y los abraza fuertemente.

— Todo saldrá bien.

Les susurra como una acaricia ha ambos.

.

.

.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Akita caminaba aun lado del oficial Sai por aquel pasillo con poca iluminación. Al casi final, un señor en bata blanca los esperaba. No hay saludo de por medio, solo ingresan directo a lo que sería la sala de autopsias. En medio está la camilla, y sobre el un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana azul.

Los tres se planta alrededor.

El oficial Sai mira hacia Akita, quien mantenía una expresión seria y una vena palpitaba en su frente. No duda en preguntar antes de proseguir—: ¿Lista?

Ella asiente de inmediato, sin pensarlo tanto.

Ante ello, él hace seña al médico forense, quien toma la sabana para descubrir el cuerpo. La expresión de rabia de Akita no se hace esperar, pero también hay otra cosa, algo mas pequeño oculto por la rabia; impotencia. Si, importancia, porque hubiera querido pagara de otro modo.

— ¿Es él Tanuki Shigaraki? Confirme si es así.

Akita no dejaba de observar el rostro de ese hombre, ese hombre quien mato a su mejor amiga. Sus manos temblaban de impotencia, y creyó sentir un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

— Si, es él... El intento de padre de Sumire.

Al confirmar, el oficial Sai pide al médico forense que vuelva ha cubrirlo. Salen de ese lúgubre lugar hasta llegar a un pasillo con mas claridad, y transitado por mas gente.

Se quedan en una esquina del pasillo.

— ¿Donde lo encontraron? — no duda en preguntar Akita, su voz sonaba como retenida, sus ojos estaban rojos.

— En un motel cerca de Kara, a cuatro horas de Okinawa. Según el gerente de lugar, tenia solo un día de haberse registrado ahí. Al día siguiente cuando la mucama paso a limpiar, lo encontró muerto sobre su cama.

— ¿Motivo de muerte?

— Suicidio. Cambien, mediante un cómplice, debo informarle que siempre se estuvo escondiendo, y nunca piso Konoha. Durante la autopsia, se... — paro al ver que la señorita Akita meneaba la cabeza en en modo negativo.

Sonríe, sin muchos ánimos al oficial.

— Muchas gracias por su dedicación en el caso desde Konoha, oficial Sai.

.

.

.

Akita llega a su casa, con algo de peso sobre sus hombros, pero un alivio en su corazón inmenso. Llega hasta el sofá en la sala y se recuesta ahí de tirón. Aun no puede evitar estar pensativa de como termino todo eso, de una angustia día a día por no saber en que andaba Tanuki, y el pensamiento de que podría hacerle daño a Sumire.

Y al final estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Decírselo a Sumire ahora veía seria la parte más difícil.

— ¿Akita-san?

Alza la cabeza y observa a Sumire en el marco. Se sienta de inmediatamente, sonríe primero para luego pedirle que se acerque. Ella avanza hacia donde ella en una clara expresión de confusión, seguro al ver el rostro demacrado de la mayor.

— ¿Vienes llegando Sumire?

— Si, estaba en el hospital, acompañando un rato a Boruto. Hinata-san salio de la operación, y ahora esta en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. El médico comento que la operación fue un éxito, pero que debía aun estar bajo estricta vigilancia.

— Estoy muy contenta, esa mujer es adorable, y merece seguir viendo a sus hijos crecer — opina sincera, Sumire asiente al estar muy de acuerdo.

Entonces se le pide se acerque, y lo hace de inmediato.

— Hay algo que debo contarte — al tenerla a su frente, le toma un mano entre las de ella.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? — intuye.

Akita aprieta sus labios, realmente nunca quiso contarle nada referencia a Tanuki, y quizás debía seguir siendo así. Incluso recordó que le mintió respecto sobre su paradero; diciéndole que había sido capturado y que no sabia en que cárcel había ido a parar.

Con Katasuke llegaron a la conclusión que debían decirle la verdad.

— Recuerdas que te dije aquella vez ... —suspira fuerte para poder continuar—... a donde fue a parar ese bastardo.

No hubo falta mencionar su nombre. Enseguida noto con impotencia como su expresión se apago y desvió la mirada de su persona. Akita odiaba ser quien tocara ese tema estando con Sumire, pero debía hacerlo, pensaba o esperaba en realidad que con esto ultimo sea la muestra de que había finalmente aprendido a vivir con todo esto.

Y lo suelta:

— Él esta muerto — le mira totalmente sorprendida—. No lo habían capturado como te dije, lo encontraron muerto hace unos días. Me debatí mucho en si decírtelo pequeña. Desde que llegamos a Konoha, shubo un agente cuidándote y oficiales bajo el caso, por si _ese_ lograba dar con que estábamos aquí y evitar te hiciera daño, pero al final nunca estuvo ni cerca y solo se mantuvo escondiendo de los policías que le buscaban por casi todo el país.

Sumire bajo su mirada, y no dice nada. Al minuto se aparta y camina hacia la ventana, Akita la sigue posicionándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su hombro. Aprieta un poco, como para darle fuerzas por si quería hablar.

— ¿Sumire?

— Akita-san, ¿está bien si no siento nada respecto a eso? — le mira de nuevo y la castaña solo observa serenidad en su rostro, aunque un brillo opaco había en sus ojos—. ¿Está bien si no quiero llorar por él? — quizás haya salido eso de sus labios, pero Akita noto una pequeña lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Fue la única y no se lo hizo saber de todos modos.

La abraza enseguida, y acaricia su cabello. Sonríe entre lagrimas.

— Esta bien Sumire, todo eso está bien.

...

Antes tenia pensando que padre e hija se reencontraran, pero luego pensé ¿por que darle de nuevo ese sufrimiento a Sumire de ver al sujeto que le hizo tanto daño? y pss, decidí hacerlo así. Si esperaban ese reencuentro, lo siento ;-;

enserio me hace muy feliz que le guste esta historia. solo falta uno o dos capitulo, y termina ;; ¡besos!


	16. Chapter 16

— Te noto pensativa — alega Boruto.

Sumire no dice nada al instante, y Boruto decide no querer presionarla.

Ambos se encontraban en el lago de Konoha.

Sentados desde el pequeño puente, contemplando el cielo y, con los pies dentro del agua. Tenían media hora de haber visitado el hospital. Él doctor aun seguía informando que todo iba según el curso de lo estipulado con el trasplante.

Boruto estuvo un rato con su padre esa mañana.

Pero aun no queriendo pisar casa y despejar un poco mas la mente, porque aunque su madre había salido bien de la operación aun era abrumador pensar en ella en un hospital.

Al quedar con Sumire en el centro, decidieron pasar con lo que quedada de la tarde ahí. Algo de botanas y bebidas vacías estaban detrás de ellos.

Sumire abre ligeramente sus labios, los cierra unos segundos, para volverlo abrir y hablar:

— ¿Me sentiré mejor si solo desaparezco?

Boruto deja de mover su pie en el agua.

— ¿Me sentiría mejor si solo dejo de respirar?

Gira su cabeza al escucharle decir algo como ello. Sus ojos azules estaban ligeramente abiertos y por reacción tomo su mano altamente preocupado.

Sumire no despejaba su mirada del cielo, el cual empezando a pintarse con tonos naranjas. En sus iris reflejaban algo, Boruto lo noto al segundo; era alivio.

— Esas fueron las dos preguntas que me hice cuando la herida aun quemaba por dentro, cuando no dejaba de llorar y, gritar por las noches. Las terapias no ayudaban, y cada día me hundía más. Esas preguntas siempre rondando mi mente, porque quería acabar rápido con la realidad que ahora debía vivir.

Y finalmente voltea a verlo de frente. Boruto aprecio una gran sonrisa en su labios, tanto que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Boruto sintió algo removerse en su interior, porque el alivio que estaba presentando su novia le había llegado. Sonríe ligeramente.

Sumire abre sus ojos cuando vuelve hablar, donde la curva hacia arriba no se aleja para nada de sus labios.

— Preguntas que han sido borradas por completo de mi... Creo mamá estaría feliz de verme feliz, de haberlo superado y aprendido a vivir con toda esta realidad.

Boruto suspira aliviado al escucharla y sonríe, aprieta su mano y la extiende para darle un beso.

— Tu mamá esta muy feliz de ti. Sabes, ella siempre estará aquí, porque siempre querrá cuidar de ti, lo más que pueda — señala a su alrededor con su mano libre—. Y cuando llueva, es donde mas la tendrás presente ¿no?

Sumire mira a su alrededor con añoranza y asiente, viéndose muy contenta.

Boruto entonces soltó su mano y le tomo por sus mejillas con suavidad.

— Sumire, siempre será un deleite haberte conocido, pero sobre todo; él haberme encantado por ti — Sumire sintió lagrimas al borde de sus ojos al escucharlo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y junto su frente con la de él—. Gracias por confiar en mi, por acompañe en este proceso con mi mamá. Gracias, gracias.

Una lagrima desciende por la mejilla de Sumire, los rostros de; Boruto, Akita, Katasuke, Wasabi y Namida pasan por su mente.

— Te amo Boruto.

Y él se aleja un poco confundiendola, parpadea al verlo super rojo y su labio temblando.

— ¿Que dijiste? — entonces Sumire entiende y oculta como puede su risa al verlo completamente tímido por su confesión.

— Que te amo — él baja la mirada y hace un puchero, donde aprieta ligeramente su hombros—. te amooooo — se acerca a su rostro y vuelve a decirlo, alargando la ultima letra. Una sonrisa picara se ve reflejada en sus labios. El rojo en Boruto se acentúa y ella se divierte—. Y pensar que eres tímido Boruto — se mofa y no puede evitar reír.

Boruto le mira berrinchudo.

Un brillo de felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que no! y sabes ¡yo te amo mucho más!

Ella para la risa y le mira absorta, y es inevitable no apreciar el brillo en sus ojos.

Se miran y sonríe al final como bobos.

Boruto la acerca de nuevo y sin esperar ambos juntan sus labios.

Primero Suave, luego profundo. Siempre húmedo y lindo.

Sería uno de sus tantos besos para recordar.

Rien al romper el beso y se susurran cosas.

Se levantan y tomados de la mano siguen su camino juntos.

Se despiden en la puerta de sus respectivas casas y cuando Sumire ingresa a la suya, ahí en el marco, sonríe; plena, feliz. Respirando de lo mas dichosa en ese lugar que le trajo e hizo aceptar gustosa a personitas tan lindas a su vida.

Llegue a este pequeño pueblo, desolada, herida, sensible, culpable. En el proceso solo quería dejar de respirar.

Ahora solo se que este es mi lugar.

Gracias.

 **~ FIN ~**

¡epilogo! -


	17. Chapter 17

— Mamá y papá llegarán hoy a casa de su segunda luna de miel, debo recoger a Hima en donde tío konohamaru y tía Lemon, y es tarde, muy tarde para recoger a Sumire en el centro.

Boruto miraba su teléfono mientras caminaba de prisa por la acera. Cuando finalmente llega a un complejo de departamentos y al alzar la mirada, se detienen abruptamente y una vena empieza a palpitar en su frente.

— ¡Que demonios!

Mira receloso a un chico, como de la edad de él, hablando con Himawari. Bueno, en realidad Hima mas bien hablaba, él chico parecía solo escucharla. Pero para Boruto eso no era así, a sus ojo, su pequeña hermana, el girasol; como le dice de cariño su novia, estaba siendo acosada por un chico punk.

Boruto se acerca rápidamente.

Himawari al dar con su hermano alza su mano alegre, ahora era toda una jovencita de dieciséis años. Al llegar, ambos chicos se miran de frente. Himawari parpadea al sentir de pronto el ambiente muy tenso.

Boruto alza una ceja con desdén.

— ¿Y tu... eres?

— ¡Hermano! no suenes tan grosero — le reprende.

El chico punk solo lo mira con flojera, y meta las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Es Kawaki, familiar de la tía Lemon.

— Ah — hace una mueca con desinterés, y Himawari le reprende con la mirada—. Bien, bien, gusto en conocerte — aquello sonó flojo, pero aun así ambos se dieron la mano — . Vamos peque, mamá y papá llegaran pronto, y debo recoger a Sumire en el centro.

— Bien — Himawari toma su bolso, el cual reposaba en un muro y se despide de Kawaki con una sonrisa y alzando su mano.

Este hace lo mismo. Boruto no deja el recelo.

Al llegar al auto de su hermano parten de ahí finalmente.

— ¿Como la pasaste en Kiri?

— La pase bien de maravilla con los tios y Kawaki, las playas de Kirigakure son un deleite — Boruto carraspea y Himawari le mira de reojo. No era tonta, sabia que su hermano no le cayo bien su nuevo amigo — ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada.

Himawari le mira como "no te creo", pero le deja pasar.

— Lastima que no pudiste ir hermano.

— Yo también, pero ando en mi tesis y no puedo distraerme, pero ya en cualquier otro momento podemos ir.

Himawari junta sus manos feliz.

— A Sumire seguro le encantara conocer Kirigakure... ¡¿Y esto tan bello?! — chilla cuando siente y saca una bolsa de regalo debajo del asiento.

— Hima no lo arrugues, es un regalo para Sumire.

— Pero que hermano tan dulzón tengo — le hace burla y ríe cantarina al ver como se sonroja— ¿Qué es?

— Un peluche — un puchero se acentúa en sus labios al escuchar a su hermana con un "awww"— . Guárdalo, que ya veo a Sumire.

Himawari deja el regalo en su lugar, y se pasa hacia el asiento de atrás. Al frenar, Sumire ingresa rápidamente y saluda a todos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Como te fue con los niños? — pregunta Boruto al arrancar.

— Bien, la maestra Moni me comento que tengo una táctica buena para que me hagan caso al momento de enseñarles — coloca su cartera en sus piernas y busca algo ahí, al encontrarlo saca dos bambones de chocolate, el cual le da uno a cada uno.

— ¿Cuando terminas las practicas Sumire? — pregunta Himawari desde el asiento de atrás disfrutando del bocadillo.

— En un mes, pero la maestra Moni me aseguro que quedaré fijo en la primaria de Konoha.

Boruto aparca su auto frente a su casa, y Himawari se baja enseguida. Gritando que acomodaría la mesa para la cena sorpresa a sus padres.

— ¿Que cocinara?

— Cocinara su propio suchi, compre todo ayer. Por suerte Hima heredo el buen sazón de mamá.

— Siempre linda la girasol — Sumire acomoda su bolso en su hombro y le da un beso a Boruto en la mejilla—. Debo cambiarme, nos vemos mañana. Saludos a Hinata-san y Naruto-san. Por cierto, mañana ir con Wasabi a la estación del tren, Namida llega mañana. Así que mañana posiblemente me la pase todo el día con ellas, al menos que Namida se vaya con Kagura por la tarde.

— Espera ¿Kagura?

— Si, se toparon en Tokyo hace unos meses, y a principios de este mes se empataron, aunque ha sido todo en general a distancia entre ellos, pero aun así ¿no es curioso el destino?

— Caray, supongo que si.

Ella se vuelve a despedir con un beso en la mejilla.

— Nos vemos amor.

— Espera Sumire, solo tantea por debajo del asiento antes de que te vayas — habla rápido Boruto, para antes que se baje del auto. Ella le mira confundida, pero hace lo que pide y sus ojos se abren ligeramente al dar efectivamente con algo.

Mira curiosa la bolsa de regalo sobre sus piernas.

— Espero te guste — le guiña un ojo.

Ella abre la bolsa y sus ojos brillan de la emoción.

— ¡Es Nue! — mira el ser mitológico en peluche en sus manos —. Es tan lindo — mira a Boruto y le da un beso rápido en su labios—. Te adoro, gracias, gracias. Es un lindo regalo.

Él solo ríe encantado por verla tan contenta.

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí llega esta historia, realmente muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios: caos moustafa, crayola94, y genesis :D, y las personitas que lleguen nuevas, espero la disfruten igual. Nunca pensé que terminaría mi primer fic BoruSumi, se siente muy bien TWT

Este epilogo fue mas que todo para aclarar algunos puntitos, como:

1 Sumire estudia para ser maestra, específicamente; educación básica. Esto resulto a raíz de aquel niño que ayudo en el parque.

2 El peluche que le regalo, si, es Nue. Ese que vio en la vitrina en su primera recorrida por el pueblo con Namida y Wasabi.

3 Luego de la recuperación y el reposo necesario de Hinata ¿que ocurrió? ella y Naruto tuvieron su segunda luna de miel.

Y creo es todo.

Simplemente de nuevo gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad. Nos vemos en otras historias ¡BESOS!


End file.
